


Cinnamon Rolls and Milk Steamer Burns

by Fysus17



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coffee Shop, Craig is a huge dork, Craig is an astronomer, Craig tries bottoming, Drunk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Musician Tweek, Poor Life Choices, Smut, So uh yeah Tweek's a musician too, Spaceman Craig, Temperature Play, Tweek is comfortable with his sexuality, Tweek owns a coffee shop, Tweek plays piano, craig tucker - Freeform, guess what he loves it, guinea pigs, tweek tweak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fysus17/pseuds/Fysus17
Summary: Craig Tucker is a recent college graduate from Denver, Colorado with two degrees in astronomy and biological sciences. Deciding that the life of suburban America is too much for him, Craig moves to rural South Park with the hopes of better stargazing opportunities.Tweek Tweak is the now owner of Tweak Bros. Coffee after his parents moved away to run a much larger coffeehouse in Sacramento, California. Tweek took this opportunity to expand the coffeehouse's menu to baked goods and because of this he has a fateful encounter after burning himself on a baking sheet.((Smut's in chapters 5, 7, 8 and 12 you pervs ;P))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! For years I have read plenty of fanfiction on not only this site, but also on fanfiction.net and tumblr. Fanfiction has always been a primary part of my fandom life, so it is no surprise that I have been writing fanfiction for years too. However, I have never been courageous enough to post any of my works on a site. Most of my fanfiction is merely self-indulgent and written for close friends. After much convincing and push to put this story out there, I have decided to finally publish some of my work. So I hope you enjoy reading this story about Craig being a socially awkward astronomer and Tweek being a jittery coffee shop owner and baker!

The day had been long and arduous for Tweek Tweak, who now had to lift sacks of flour in the back storage of his self-owned coffee house. The shipment had arrived earlier in the morning, but Tweek was only just moving the sacks of flour after closing time. This all started right after he had signed off for the shipment, when one of his employees came asking for help with one of the espresso machines. Figuring that it was probably important that he helped, as it was the morning rush, Tweek dropped everything he was doing in order to help Sarah fix the espresso machine.  
He had rolled up his sleeves, revealing all the scars from coffee and milk steamer burns, and began to take the machine apart. He eventually figured out the problem; a stray coffee bean lodged in the water dispenser. How a whole coffee bean had gotten into the espresso machine was completely beyond Tweek. Now with the problem fixed he bid Sarah a quick farewell and rushed back into the storage to work on loading the flour into the shop. It was at this moment he realized that the air was filled with the smell of something… burning. The cinnamon rolls he put into the oven this morning! He had been too busy paying attention to the shipment and the crisis in the front of the store to remember that he needed to take the cinnamon rolls out of the oven.

He began to panic as thoughts of the whole shop burning down rushed through his head. In his flustered state, Tweek forgot to put on oven mitts when he went to grab the hot pan out of the oven. It was already too late because he had pulled the pan full of charred looking hockey pucks out of the oven. Upon the realization of excruciating pain going through his hands, he dropped the pan and screamed out in pain. Sarah who had heard the commotion from the front of the store, ran into the back and began to try calming Tweek down. She led him to the sink on the other side of the room and put his hands under running lukewarm water. “Stay here, Tweek, I’m going to get someone to take you to the ER,” she shushed the tangled blonde-haired boy.  
Tweek, regardless of what Sarah had just said, could not stay calm in this exact moment. He began to twitch and shake from all the stress he had just gone through. Instant regret washed over him the second he reached a burned hand into his messy blonde curls to tug at them. He screamed at the sensation of a blister popping as a million thoughts rushed through his head at once. _What if I need to get skin grafts? What if I don’t have the money to pay for skin grafts? AGHHH I’m going to go bankrupt and lose the shop and disappoint my parents and and and--_

Tweek’s train of thought was suddenly broken by Sarah coming back into the storage room with a tall charcoal-haired man. His face was framed by the strings of the blue and yellow chullo on his head. Standing at about 6’5”, the man was well dressed and incredibly handsome. Tweek guessed his age to be about his own, so perhaps 22 years old. This man must have been new to town as this was a small place and everyone knew just about everyone. “Tweek,” Sarah began, “this kind man was in here ordering a cup of coffee when I had to run back here to check on you. He heard about our conundrum and has offered to take you to the ER while I watch the shop for you.”

“Th-Thanks, Sarah,” Tweek said gently removing his hands from underneath the water. Tweek patted his hands dry and finally observed the damage. His hands and fingers were covered in blisters and red marks, but from what he could tell his skin hadn’t seared off and he wouldn’t have to declare bankruptcy like he had originally thought. He untied the apron that he had been wearing and threw it on a hook by the oven. “I-I don’t know how long we’ll be,” Tweek twitched, shakily handing over the keys to the shop to Sarah, “if it’s too late just close the shop.” “Are you ready to go now,” Tweek met the soft jade green gaze of the taller man. His voice had a nasally quality that Tweek had never heard in someone’s speaking before. “Uh- y-yeah sure,” Tweek practically spat out in his typical panicky manner. This man was incredibly attractive, and it was driving Tweek absolutely insane.

The lanky, dark-haired man lead him outside in the direction of his car, and that was when Tweek could definitely tell he wasn’t from around here. Parked in the only electric charging station in town, by Tweek’s own coffee shop, was a cherry red Tesla model X. He couldn’t help but notice the placement of a NASA bumper sticker decorating the back of it, a recycle symbol, and a peace sign earth sticker surrounded by guinea pigs of varying breeds and colors with the clear caption “pigs on earth”. Tweek was startled by the taller man opening the passenger side door for him and gesturing for him to take a seat on the white leather interior. He gingerly seated himself and watched as the man closed the door for him. The second he got into the car he buckled himself in, threw the car into gear, and began heading to the ER.

After a short period of silence, the man in the driver’s seat spoke. “The name’s Craig Tucker,” he began, “I just blew into town this month with the hope that stargazing here would be better than the big city.” He was definitely looking in the right place. South Park was practically in the middle of nowhere with almost no light pollution in sight. “Tweek Tweak,” Tweek responded without a stutter, “Thanks for driving me to the ER, Craig.” “It’s no problem, I don’t really have anything to do until later tonight,” Craig replied humbly. “What’s going on t-tonight?” Tweek questioned, trying to take his attention off his hand screaming in pain. “Oh, I have work tonight,” the green-eyed boy answered, “I work out in the old astronomy tower by Stark’s Pond.”

Tweek knows of it, but did not think it had been opened in years. He eventually remembered that he had read a local newspaper article about the reopening of the astronomy tower by an astronomer who graduated from the University of Denver. “I remember reading about you in the local paper. Didn’t you double major in Astronomy and Biological science at the University of Denver?” Craig didn’t seem the least bit excited that someone knew of his alma mater, but then again Craig hadn’t show much of any emotion since Tweek first met him. “Yeah,” he replied blankly. Tweek didn’t seem to get the hint, “With your degrees, I’d almost think that you could be an astronaut.” “I gave up on that dream a long time ago,” Craig frowned, finally showing the first bit of emotion Tweek had ever seen from him. “Why would you give up? From what I’ve read y-you’re brilliant!” Tweek did not understand why anyone would ever give up on their dream.

“NASA guidelines are strict, I’m an inch too tall to be an astronaut, plus I never went into the air force or the navy which would make me more desirable,” Craig sighed in disappointment again. “What?! Why would they restrict people based on their height?!” Tweek barely knew Craig, but something about him made Tweek want to defend him. “A lot of things related to being able to fit in the vehicles,” it was clear that Craig no longer wanted to talk about this. He happened to save himself from further questioning from Tweek by finally pulling into the parking lot of Hells Pass Hospital by the emergency room entrance. Craig walked Tweek into the emergency room as he was for certain the poor guy didn’t have a ride back to the coffee shop.

Waiting at the counter reading an issue of Cosmopolitan was a woman with thick curly blonde hair. “H-hey Bebe,” Tweek twitched, “I burnt myself again, but this time on a hot pan from the oven.” The girl who went by Bebe removed her eyes from the article “7 Sex Positions Pretty Much Guaranteed to Help You Orgasm”. “Oh Tweek, what are we gonna do with you,” she replied showing not quite as much concern as Craig would have expected for Tweek’s injury. It did not take long for Craig to deduce that Tweek is here pretty often. Suddenly Bebe’s eyes shifted to meet Craig’s, he saw a spark catch in them as she whipped her head to look back at Tweek. “Damn, Tweek, I didn’t know you liked ‘em tall, dark, and handsome.” Tweek turned a furious red at Bebe’s comment.

“N-no! Bebe it’s not like that! I barely even know him! Hejustagreed to bring me to the ER- nghh!” Tweek practically screeched his response from the embarrassment he was currently experiencing. Bebe merely winked at him as she went to open his chart on the desktop in front of her. “Dr. Brookhaven will be with you in just a few minutes,” Bebe smiled at the two gesturing for Tweek and Craig to go and sit in the mostly empty waiting room. The earlier hours of the morning at the ER were almost never busy in South Park, so it did not take very long for Tweek to leave Craig waiting for him. Craig could not help but think that Bebe was kind of crazy. What made her think that Tweek was romantically involved with him? He decided to dismiss it because if there is one thing that Craig has learned after living for a month in this town, it’s that everyone is absolutely bat shit crazy.

Besides why should he care, it’s not as though he found Tweek that attractive… Did he? No, he’s not gay even though he experimented a bunch in college. He remembered when he was first dragged to the back of the coffee shop by Sarah. He was greeted by the sight of a short blonde-haired boy with bobby pins in his hair to tame his tangled and curly mane. His crystal blue eyes had been red and puffy from crying due to the pain in his hands. A light dusting of freckles were dotted across his skin, probably from many summers spent outside in his early childhood. When he looked over to Sarah, his mouth slightly agape from his trembling pink lips, Craig noted the tiny tooth gap he had between his two front teeth. He was broken away from his thoughts when his vision was engulfed by the freckled boy flailing in front of him with his now bandaged hands. Fuck he might be gay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't expecting as much enthusiasm as I got! Thank you so much for the kudos everyone! I have more chapters of this story lying on my computer in need of corrections, so I decided to go through and correct chapter two as quickly as possible. Thank you all for the support it means a lot!

Most of the ride back to the coffee shop was in silence with Craig only glancing a couple of times in Tweek’s direction. He couldn’t help but admit that Tweek was kind of cute, regardless of how spastic he seemed. “I’m sorry,” Tweek sighed, looking like a puppy who had been kicked one too many times. “Sorry for what?” Craig was confused by this sudden behavior. “I’m sorry for prying about your life,” Tweek said in reference to questioning Craig’s dream and why he still wouldn’t try. Damn his silence must have had Tweek worrying. He was pretty quick to figure out that Tweek was an easily anxious person after all the day’s events. To Craig, Tweek was an open book (or at least he thought), Tweek on the other hand found Craig to still be holding aspects of his personality back.

"Tweek, it's fine, I've had plenty of time to reflect on all that stuff and there's no reason for me to be upset at you about it," Craig chuckled, easily silencing Tweek's worries. They continued to ride in a comfortable silence, Tweek occasionally fidgeting with the bandages that were wrapped around his hands and fingers. "So what's up with the guinea pigs bumper sticker on your car?" Tweek questioned, stealing a glance at Craig. He noticed the hard lines of Craig’s jaw, the way his Adam's apple lightly protruded from his neck, and the tiny bits of ebony hair that peeked out around the edges of his chullo. "Oh that thing? I just really love guinea pigs," Craig said blankly, making an effort to keep his eyes solely on the road.

"Do you have one?" Tweek continued with genuine curiosity. Craig stole a glance and saw Tweek’s eyes glittering with anticipation and answered, “Yeah I do, her name’s Stripe.” “What’s she like? Can Imeether? Isit weird to ask you that?” Tweek blurted out in one string of sentences. Tweek was quickly figuring out that perhaps Bebe was right in assuming his type. Craig was very attractive, and from the other things Tweek had talked to him about he could deduce that Craig was ridiculously smart and had a penchant for saving the earth. Tweek had also noticed how Craig was not quick to show his emotions which always was something that Tweek found himself enjoying in a partner. As someone who was often one step away from a mental meltdown, Craig’s calm and mostly emotionless demeanor was oddly soothing to Tweek. Unlike Craig, Tweek had no reason to question his sexuality as he had known and been comfortable with his preference since fourth grade.

Across the car, Craig was still denying that there was a single gay bone in his body. He had dated girls before and he really liked dating girls, so he used this as a way of excusing his thoughts and feelings for Tweek. Besides what would Craig’s dad think if he turned out to be gay? Craig didn’t really like to dwell too much on that thought considering his father’s political leanings and what he talked to relatives about at holiday parties. Craig eventually answered Tweek with, “She’s just your standard American guinea pig, and if you want to meet her you can swing by the astronomy tower sometime.” Fuck Craig should not have invited him over. Whatever these feelings he harbored for Tweek were, they were starting to make him uncomfortable and more than a little queasy.

Tweek grinned showing off his adorable tooth gap, “I’ll have to take you up on that offer!” Craig’s face flushed upon seeing Tweek’s most unique and strangely adorable feature, his palms becoming sweaty on the steering wheel. It didn’t take much longer for them to arrive in front of Tweek’s coffee shop that still had a few hours to go before closing for the day. “Thanks for everything, Craig,” Tweek stated appreciatively, unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car to walk into the shop. Craig almost sighed in relief with the attractive boy’s absence from his car. However, a small part of him nagged him to not let Tweek leave just yet. His next actions went by so fast that he was almost for certain he had been daydreaming; except he hadn’t been daydreaming. “Tweek?” Craig began, seeing the man stop in front of the door to his coffee shop before turning around to look him in the eye.

“Yeah, Craig?”

“Here’s my business card, call me if you need any help.”

He held it outside of the passenger window and waited for Tweek to come accept it. He had realized earlier in the day that Tweek’s coffee shop was understaffed. From what Craig could tell, Tweek also lived alone which only made the injury to his hands more significant in the grand scheme of things. He was only doing this because he was a nice guy, nothing more he told himself. Tweek took the business card gratefully and waved goodbye to Craig before making his leave back into the shop. With that, Craig put the car back into gear and drove off towards the astronomy tower, deciding to begin work early today.

The rest of the day went by fast for Tweek, who could only do so much with his hands in their current state. He still felt pain in his left hand from where the blister had burst after tugging at his hair but was still determined to make a new batch of cinnamon rolls in the back of the shop. This time he didn’t spend any of the time in between baking them on things that could hold his attention for longer than 5 minutes. After he succeeded in his baking of a few batches he set them in the display case in front of the shop, completely aware of how quickly they would all sell even in the last few hours of the day. Everyone in the town couldn’t get enough of Tweek’s baking, especially after he started baking wedding cakes for the local couples.

More recently he had been planning to start making homemade bread for the shop’s breakfast sandwiches, hence the massive shipment of flour that he had received earlier that day. “Tweek, I’m gonna close thirty minutes early if that’s okay with you,” Sarah called into the back of the shop after poking her head around the door that had signage stating ‘Employees only.’ “Ngh- That’s fine Sarah, have a good night,” Tweek said, letting Sarah take off early after all her hard work during day. Upon the chiming of the bell from the shop’s front door and the sound of keys jiggling, Tweek turned back to the shipment of flour he had received earlier that day. His work was slower than usual due to the pain in his hands, but after a good amount of effort and taking things at a comfortable pace, Tweek finally succeeded in sorting the storage room.

Tweek afforded himself the relief of removing his apron to hang back on a hook, and then decided to grab one of the few leftover cinnamon rolls for the day. Upon leaving the shop he was hit with the first chill of early fall, the cold sinking deep into his bones. He sighed in comfort at the slow transition back into South Park’s normal weather. The night sky was particularly full of stars on this tonight which made Tweek even more comfortable with the task at hand. The extra cinnamon roll he had grabbed was meant to be a thank you gift to Craig for all his help that day. According to Sarah, the poor guy hadn’t even got his coffee because of the commotion Tweek caused in the back of the shop. So Tweek believed it was only right to treat him to a pastry because Craig dropped everything to help him.

The walk out towards Stark’s pond was pleasant with the remaining few crickets of the summer still chirping in harmony. It was on the other side of town, but Tweek didn’t mind the opportunity to slow down and stop freaking out about arbitrary matters. His therapist often told him that he should take walks to clear his head. Tweek did not participate in this activity as much as he therapist would probably like, but the moments in which he did slow down and appreciate nature were calming for him. After taking his own time to relax and enjoy his walk, he finally reached the old astronomy tower that branched off a short hiking trail by the pond. The observatory had been abandoned for years but was still considered a marvel of architecture in South Park due to its beautiful design and the size of the tower in which all the equipment resided. It was originally designed with the purpose of the astronomer living in the tower for ease of travel between home and work. Tweek wondered if Craig had decided to live in the observatory, or if he decided to actually buy a home somewhere in town.

Tweek gently knocked on the door of the observatory, a part of him wondered if Craig would even answer. After a few moments of silence, Tweek decided that Craig was probably too busy pouring over star charts or something of the sort. He jumped when he heard the door knob jiggle and saw the door swing open to reveal Craig dressed in a comfy pair of pajama bottoms and a cotton tee, chullo absent from his head. “Ngh- hey Craig, I came by to give you something for helping me today,” Tweek twitched from the sudden nervousness he felt in front Craig. The dark-haired boy noticed Tweek’s nervous tic, but he wasn’t truthfully that surprised by it. He had butterflies in his stomach over Tweek even visiting him in the first place. Tweek held out the cinnamon roll to Craig, “I made it today when I got back to the shop. Sarah told me you didn’t have a chance to get anything because you helped me.”

Craig took the cinnamon pastry with a smile and thanked Tweek for his kindness. Well, Tweek was already here, so why not? “Hey, um, Tweek do you wanna meet Stripe since you seemed so enthusiastic about her earlier?” Craig asked, admittedly a little nervous to invite the boy he was beginning to have feelings for into his home. “Really? I’d love to!” Tweek excitedly accepted Craig’s offer to join him in his home to play with his pet guinea pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Craig is a huge dork who invites people he barely knows into his home to play with his guinea pig.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Once again, I wanna thank every one for the amazing amount of support I've gotten with this fanfiction! As of right now I have 4 chapters written and I tend to do things in a write one chapter as you're editing the other cycle. So more than likely upload speed is going to slow a little after this chapter because of college classes beginning tomorrow. I will write when I can throughout the week, so expect the next upload to be this weekend. Thank you all so much for your support and the adorable comments I get about Craig being a dork! I love you all xoxo.

Clad in his red racer pajama bottoms and comfortable shoes, Craig stepped aside to let Tweek inside the chilly observatory. Upon entrance, Tweek realized that this part of the observatory must have been Craig’s home. Hung on the walls of the foyer were various pictures of what Tweek could only guess were Craig’s various family members. The hall-like entrance was lit with a warm glow from lights hung on the dark blue walls and kept it’s cozy feeling from the plush rug that lined it. Craig led Tweek through the large manor attached to the observatory which was probably intended for several astronomers to be roommates. After going through a maze of hallways and up a flight of stairs, Tweek finally was lead into what appeared to be Craig’s bedroom.

Despite the lavish decoration of the house’s wooden fixtures as well as the careful attention to lush details by the designer of the house, the furnishings in Craig’s room were surprisingly average. Tweek could tell that most of the furniture in the other parts of the house were probably the original antique furniture provided by the city for the residents of the home. Layered upon Craig’s walls were star charts, artistic interpretations of several planets in poster format, and of course pictures of the solar system. Tweek couldn’t help but notice the night light by Craig’s bed that was projecting star shapes on the walls and ceiling of the dimly lit room. The only other light than the night light was coming from a small candle melt warmer in the shape of a rocket ship, blanketing the room in the scent of pine.  
On the far wall of the room was a large window from which the tall pine trees of the forest could be seen, as well as a few stars peeking out over the tops of the trees. Clearly Craig also observed from the comforts of his own room as he had a telescope right next to the large window. Shoved in front of the right wall of the room between two doors was an oak dresser with a decent sized guinea pig cage on top of it. Craig had already walked over to this part of the room to gently coax Stripe out of her cage and into his hands. “This is Stripe,” Craig smiled holding out the chubby guinea pig, looking like the proud parent he is. 

Tweek nearly squealed in delight at the sight of the adorable fluff ball that Craig was holding out to him. He shakily reached out to pet the small animal, unsure if he wanted to attempt to hold Stripe considering how jittery he was in general. Craig seemed to get the cues that Tweek was unsure about holding her, so he lowered himself to the floor to sit there and play with Stripe. Craig kept her distracted with the bag of carrot slices he always kept in his pocket for her, and gestured to the floor beside him for Tweek to sit down next to him.

Tweek was relieved to sit down after realizing that he hadn’t sat once between getting back to the coffee shop and now. Craig handed Tweek a carrot slice and silently gestured for Tweek to give it to Stripe. Tweek was beginning to think he could use more moments like these. He was comfortable with the lack of talking between he and Craig, but at the same time there was also so much communication going on. Compared to the sensory overload that Tweek normally experiences in a day, this was almost relaxing, and he had begun to feel the normal shakes in his hands lessen. “How are your hands?” Craig questions, the smallest amount of concern showing through his voice. “They’re better now, but they didn’t make lifting flour sacks any easier,” Tweek stated squeamishly, petting the dark brown, tan, and white guinea pig on the floor.

“You shouldn’t have been lifting anything heavy with all the blisters on your hands,” Craig’s voice was laced with a soft concern. Instinctually, Craig grabbed Tweek’s hands to ensure that the bandages had remained in place and ensure there were no signs of blisters popping. Tweek impressively did not tense upon the touch from Craig, but he did experience warm fuzzy feelings in his abdomen. Tweek couldn’t help but notice under the scrutiny of Craig’s eyes that the color of them reminded Tweek of the green tea he often brewed in the shop. Craig noticed how Tweek had been picking at the bandages since the car ride back to the coffee shop and had managed to start unraveling them on his left hand. Sudden realization of what he was doing struck Craig who withdrew his hands and looked off to the side, a dark red flush on his cheeks. 

“Um, if you need help rewrapping the bandages on your hands, I can help you with that,” Craig mentioned. Regardless of how he was feeling for Tweek, Craig did not want the poor boy to have infected blisters because of his own inability to look at Tweek without thinking of how attractive he was. “Nghhh- sure!” Tweek eventually was able to get out after careful calculation about how things could potentially play out in this scenario. Craig then gestured for Tweek to follow him after putting Stripe away back in her cage. At the end of the hall that Craig’s room was in, there was a spiral staircase that Tweek was led up. At the top was the entrance into the actual observatory where Craig rifled through some drawers to pull out an emergency first aid kit.

Craig then started to remove the bandages from Tweek’s hands where Tweek had been fidgeting with them earlier. As Craig continued to inspect Tweek’s hands, Tweek peeked around Craig’s shoulder and into the observatory. This room was also very dimly lit, with high ceilings in a dome shape. In the center was the massive telescope that Craig used to see farther away objects, Tweek knew that the dome could more than likely rotate dependent on where Craig wanted to look on a particular night. The insides of the dome had been painted dark blue with carefully drawn flecks of golden stars scattered across. The brick supporting the dome had evenly spaced circular windows that allowed in the remaining light of the night from the moon. Underneath these windows were small cushioned areas to sit, almost like a book nook, or would it be a star nook in this case? Tweek wasn’t exactly sure, but his mind floated into thoughts of Craig coming up here to sit in the afternoons and read novels.

Tweek wondered what kinds of books Craig would read, if he even read at all. Tweek eventually came to the decision that he believed Craig would read sci-fi novels and scientific scholarly journals on space and biology. Tweek looked back to Craig whose face was twisted up in concentration by the task at hand. Craig was trying to wrap his head around how to reapply the bandages without making them too tight nor too loose. Tweek finally took some time to observe Craig’s features, comfortable that he would not get caught checking him out. Craig had thick, dark eyebrows that helped to frame his almond-shaped green eyes that were littered with long lashes. Underneath his left eye on the corner was a small, and what Tweek found to be endearing, mole. Craig’s skin was a rich olive tone from probably one too many times without sunscreen in the summer. His long and wide nose added a certain amount of character to his face that Tweek found incredibly attractive.

Tweek’s hands became clammy and he felt like his heart was going to pump out of his chest when his gaze reached Craig’s lips. They were reasonably full with a defined cupid’s bow on the top lip, and from what Tweek could tell they looked incredibly soft. Tweek wondered what it would feel like to kiss Craig in this exact moment. This thought made him nervous causing him to shake again like he had been earlier in the day. “Tweek are you okay?” Tweek’s eyes, that reminded Craig of ocean water blue, met Craig’s light green eyes. Tweek’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest upon the meeting of their individual gazes. All Tweek could manage to get out was a panicked “Ack!” Craig gave him a questioning look, but dismissed his behavior and turned back to working on Tweek’s hands.

Tweek could not hide the embarrassed crimson flush plastered across his cheeks. What if Craig wasn’t gay? Is it wrong to check out a heterosexual man? Tweek wouldn’t know as he had not really fallen so hard for much of anybody in his lifetime. Due to all the confusion in his early life related to what he wanted in a partner, he had not spent much time checking much of anyone out. When he finally came to terms with his sexual identity, after much time spent with a therapist helping him become comfortable, it was almost like he could breathe again. And sure, there were a lot of attractive boys he went to school with, but they all paled in comparison to the gorgeous boy currently working on his hands. It was in times like these that he remembered his therapist saying things like, “It’s important to share your feelings. Don’t hold them in.”

Would it be wrong of him to ask Craig on a date even though they had only just met today? Perhaps that is a little weird. Tweek began to come up with an elaborate scheme to ask him out in the next few weeks. While these thoughts were running through his head, Craig was putting the final touches on the gauze wrapped around Tweek’s hands and fingers. Grabbing a pair of scissors off to his side, Craig snipped the roll of cloth away from the rest wrapped around Tweek’s left hand and then applied medical tape to secure it. He repeated the process on the other hand and then looked up at Tweek who was currently lost in thought. Craig realized after seeing his behavior today that Tweek would be the lackadaisical head-in-the-clouds type of person. 

The messy blonde curls that had been previously tamed with bobby pins during the workday, now framed Tweek’s face like the halo around a sun on a day full of cirrus clouds. Craig found it to be absolutely breathtaking, in the nerdy kind of way that was able to compare the refraction and reflection of ice crystals creating a light sphere on a breezy spring day to the blonde curls that brushed against the soft lines of Tweek’s face. “Um-“ _god damn it Craig you useless homosexual. Wait no, um, you useless bi-curious person??_ Fuck, nothing sounded right in Craig’s head, and here he was now, mouth agape looking like a dead fish at the beautiful sun-kissed boy in front of him. “Yes, Craig?” Blue met green with Tweek’s comment, and Craig’s heart began to race in a way he had never known possible. Craig drank in every dark freckle that was sprinkled across the blonde-haired boy’s face, wondering if he could draw constellations with them. There was no question in his mind now. Craig was definitely gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between these two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied when I said the next upload would be this weekend. I was so inspired to write today and I missed my first few classes of the day due to an unexpected snowstorm blocking me in my house. Once again thank you for your continued support! I really love writing this story and I love you all! xoxo.

_Come on Craig think of something, he’s giving you that look. The one that has his lips slightly parted and you can see the gap in his teeth. Fuck why is he cute?_ Craig never had been the one to make the first move in a relationship. He wouldn’t even know where to begin when it came to this sort of thing. Craig noted how easy it would be to kiss Tweek’s rosy lips in this close proximity. Something made him want to, but another part of Craig was screaming to just talk to him and tell him how he feels. Tweek let out a bubbly laugh, “A-are you okay? You look like a fish who stuck his face in tomato soup.” Craig didn’t take the time to notice how stupid this analogy was because he was absolutely stunned by this beautiful boy’s laughter. Craig could practically hear the church bells in the distance.

“Um, do you- do you like wanna go get a coffee sometime?” Craig sputtered, feeling dumber and more socially awkward than he had in his whole life. This time Tweek uproariously burst into a fit of laughter. Craig was so embarrassed, Tweek must have thought he was a total idiot. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just I work in a coffee shop and I drink probably ten cups a day,” Tweek said after calming down a little, a mild shake still in his shoulders from the residual giggles. Craig was only mildly concerned that this messy blonde-haired boy practically drank coffee like it was water. “So, what do you look at with that?” Tweek asked quickly changing the subject to the large telescope in the middle of the main observatory.

“Oh the telescope? Well, normally I would have a whole team of people helping me operate it for observation, but since no one in the area really specializes in the computer work required I’ve kind of been doing it all on my own.” Craig beamed with pride at his small set up in the room which was his computer that collected the data and pointed the telescope in the direction he desired to see. “To answer your question, I look at a bit of everything from stars to distant galaxies. I can also see planets and nebulae that are light years away from here.” Tweek looked in awe at Craig who seemed to radiate with a special aura when he talked about the things he loves.

“Do you wanna see something cool?” Craig’s eyes sparkled upon contact with Tweek’s. Tweek gave a nod of affirmation as Craig walked over to his computer set up to type directions. Craig gestured for Tweek to come look over his shoulder as the telescope moved to the position of Craig’s interest. Tweek’s vision was suddenly flooded with dusty oranges, purples, and whites on the screen. “The butterfly nebula,” Craig stated, the same spark of excitement settled in his eyes, “it’s about 23 quadrillion miles away from us, or in simpler terms 4,000 light years from here.” Craig babbled on to Tweek about how the colors he was seeing were from light given off by nitrogen and sulfur. Most of the information he continued to spout was practically a different language to Tweek, but he couldn’t help being enthralled in Craig’s gorgeous smile as he talked about space.

“W-would you takemestargazing sometime?” Tweek blurted it out in the middle of Craig’s spiel. Craig sputtered for a bit, the red tint from earlier rising in his cheeks and on the backs of his ears. “Uh yeah, sure, whatever you want,” Craig couldn’t meet Tweek’s eyes because he was for certain he’d go into cardiac arrest if he looked at those centaurea cyanus blue eyes again. Craig practically screamed at the reentry of his college botany class into his mind to compare Tweek’s eye color to that of cornflowers. _Alright play it cool Tucker, you’ve taken chicks on dates before,_ “Actually I was going to ask you the same thing.” _Nice_. Tweek looked unimpressed by this as it was easily the most mundane statement he heard come out of Craig’s mouth all day.

Tweek only stayed for small amount of time longer to appreciate Craig’s rant about other galaxies and how close we are to finding other life forms like us in the universe. He had to reopen the shop bright and early, so this meeting with Craig was cut short even though Tweek didn’t want to leave. When Tweek got home, he fell asleep the second his skin made contact with the crisp and clean sheets of his bed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week went by and Tweek heard nothing from Craig, nor did Sarah see him in the front of the shop. Tweek was beginning to wonder if Craig just threw him away like the many others Tweek had met on the path of life. _No biggie,_ he thought. Besides he was used to people avoiding him which in the end he didn’t really mind because he much preferred to do his own thing anyway. Still it stung a little that he heard nothing from the light green-eyed man. He was going about his normal ministrations in the day; take people’s orders, fill them, rinse and repeat. It was nearing closing time and there still was no sign of the mysterious dark-haired astronomer in the shop. Sighing in frustration, Tweek checked his phone for the time and unexpectedly found that he received two text messages from Bebe.

**Bebe:** Hey Tweek! I was just checking in with you to make sure your hands are okay.

**Bebe:** So how did things go with the new guy in town? ;)

Tweek blushed at the insinuation that he and Craig had already gone on a date. The sad part was that he wished Craig would follow through on taking him stargazing. Tweek had been genuinely excited to join Craig on a cool night this week to learn more about the constellations in the sky. Tweek texted Bebe back with the events of last Friday and made sure to mention that he had not been in contact with Craig since. He was impressed that he was able to make it through the text conversation without too much misunderstanding from his thumbs bashing in the wrong places when he would twitch. The sudden buzzing on his phone from the alarm he set for closing caused him to screech and flail his arms into the air. Unsurprisingly, this was practically a ceremonial occurrence at this point. His cell phone flew through the air and clattered to the floor with a loud clack.

Sighing in frustration Tweek went over to pick up the device and turn off the furiously buzzing alarm. In bending over to pick up the rose gold (don’t judge him) iPhone, something slipped from one of the pockets on his light green apron. A small piece of cardstock covered in a bright galaxy design with white text that read:

Craig Tucker  
Local Astronomer and Botany Enthusiast  
719-883-4343

On the bottom of the card was what Tweek guessed to be the address of the astronomy tower. Botany enthusiast? That was news to Tweek, but then again almost everything he heard about Craig was news. The most he knew from local gossip was that Craig Tucker would crawl out of the astronomy tower religiously on Saturday nights to drink at Skeeter’s bar; he could occasionally be seen going on hikes at trails in the surrounding woods; and he apparently had been visiting Tweek’s coffee shop for two weeks before the fateful encounter. Nevertheless, Tweek was thrilled to have a chance at contacting Craig once more.

_But there must be a reason that he hasn’t contacted you._ And there it was. The voice in the back of Tweek’s head that his therapist continually told him to ignore. In this exact moment, Tweek was having trouble ignoring it because it only made sense. Craig hadn’t come to the coffee shop for a week and made no effort to get into contact with Tweek since Friday night. Maybe Craig realized that Tweek was too much of an inconvenience to be around. Tweek assumed that this answer was likely considering his past romantic encounters with people. Nothing ever seemed to work out for Tweek in relationships, but hell he was twenty-two years old and he wasn’t getting any younger just sitting there. Deciding for the first time in his life to chase after what he wanted, he punched the number into his contacts and sent Craig a text with his name and a greeting asking about Craig’s week.

Tweek is for certain his therapist would be proud of his courage. Tweek wasn’t so sure he was at this point because of the lightheaded feeling he suddenly had coupled with the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. Reaching for the propranolol he kept in the front counter of the shop, he began to clean the counters and lock the doors and windows of the shop (checking each three times for safe measure). After taking the betablocker to handle the inevitable anxious text conversation with Craig and closing the shop, Tweek finally removed his apron and left out the back door towards home. With a week finally having passed in the first month of fall, the cold air was starting to become consistent in South Park.

Tweek’s small home was only a 15-minute walk towards the woods on the east side of town. He was so close to town, but he was also comfortably tucked away in the trees which Tweek handled surprisingly well. I mean sure originally he was scared by the thought of various wildlife trying to kill him, but he couldn’t justify the cost of living in town and he didn’t enjoy the idea of neighbors very much either. Neighbors meant more people that you were forced to talk to, and it’s not like Tweek had been mauled by a bear yet. In fact, most of the wildlife seemed to be as scared of Tweek as he was of them. Unlocking the side door of his small cottage and stepping into the mudroom, Tweek unlaced his hiking boots and made sure to gently place them next to the door. He closed and locked the door behind him as well as hanging his house keys on the hotel key rack that he bought in an antique store in Denver. Tweek finally checked his phone to see that Craig had replied.

Craig: Hey Tweek! Sorry about the radio silence, I’ve been busy with a huge project recently. I’m supposed to go present my findings this weekend for review and hopefully they’ll be published (fingers crossed). 

Tweek smiled with relief at the first bit of good news he’s had all week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a whole string of bad life choices to go down in the next chapter. But hey plenty of dorky Craig moments in this chapter. Also smut in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen I am back and ready to write more. Holy crap I am so sorry for the radio silence for two weeks. I have been super busy with college midterms and preparing for trumpet lessons. I don't know if ya'll know this, but I am a music education major, so I barely ever have any free time. I had this chapter sitting around written for awhile, but as I like to do things in a write one and edit another cycle I didn't get to update it until now. I am so sorry for the wait, but I am finally ready to give you guys the smut you deserve and have been waiting for. Thank you for your patience, I love you all so much <3 xoxo.

Most of the weekend was spent texting Craig about his recent project and what it was about. Most of the details and complex calculations completely flew over Tweek’s head, but Tweek was happy that Craig’s discoveries seemed to be a big deal in the scientific community. From what Tweek could understand, Craig’s project had something to do with a habitable planet he discovered in his research and a proposal for faster and more efficient space travel to get there. Saturday morning, Tweek received the good news about Craig’s research entering the preliminary steps of being published. That evening, he went with Craig to celebrate at Skeeter’s bar as did many others with the excuse that Craig’s research would finally put South Park on the map, but they found any reason to drink really. Tweek didn’t really enjoy the taste of alcohol. However, he was okay with drinking fruity drinks and socializing with Craig, so it balanced itself out in the end. 

It was on this night that he also reunited with an old friend from high school, Clyde Donovan. He hadn’t seen the soft brunette since high school graduation, and Tweek also learned in this reunion that Craig and Clyde had become quick friends through their shared drinks at Skeeter’s. Clyde was apparently a lightweight and it was pretty often that Craig had to stumble home with him and make sure he was okay. It seemed that this evening had not been an exception to the rule as Craig and Clyde proceeded to get completely shitfaced. Tweek himself had gotten more than a little tipsy as he was not used to drinking as much the other two and found himself unable to keep up.

That night not only did Craig have to walk Clyde home, but he also had to walk Tweek, who had lost all inhibitions he previously had, to his cottage in the eastern woods. They stopped at Clyde’s home first, an apartment on the west side of town, so then Craig could spend more time with Tweek (though he’d never admit that’s why they stopped at Clyde’s apartment first). Arms wrapped around each other and warm and fuzzy from not just the alcohol, Tweek and Craig tottered their way down the brightly lit sidewalks of downtown South Park. Craig was more than a little hazy but looked practically sober in comparison to Tweek who had gotten completely white-girl wasted on one too many strawberry daiquiris plus a long island iced tea. Most of the conversation on the way to Tweek’s house consisted of “why didn’t you ever take me stargazing? You said you would,” and “Your eyes are really pretty has anyone ever told you that?” Of course this was all Tweek’s drunken and pouty ramblings, but Craig couldn’t help being amused at the adorable blonde’s ranting. 

Everything after that is a little fuzzy. In fact, everything is a little fuzzy for Craig right now, but the good warm kind of haze. Okay not the good kind, scratch that. Craig’s head is pounding, and everything is too bright even though he has yet to open his eyes. _What the fuck happened last night?_ Craig feels warm, too warm for the bedroom in the chilly observatory. Craig snaps his eyes open when he realizes that there are arms wrapped around him and someone is snuggled into the crook of his neck. His chin is currently being tickled by the head of golden locks beneath him. Putting two and two together he realizes that he must have stayed the night with Tweek, no biggie. Then he realized that underneath the sheets his leg hair was brushing against Tweek’s, and suddenly, even more terrifyingly, noticed that it wasn’t just leg hair it was full skin-on-skin contact. Everywhere. _Oh fuck._ Everything from the night before came flooding back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tweek was having trouble keeping his hands off Craig on the walk back home, not that Craig really minded. Tweek’s words were slurred together in long strings that didn’t make much sense to Craig, but he was for certain he made out a few things like “I think you’re really cute,” and “Is it weird- ack! to say that I wanna know everything about you?” The second they entered Tweek’s mudroom, Craig was about to bid him farewell when Tweek instead decided to pull Craig down by the strings of his chullo to plant a deep kiss on his mouth. Craig would’ve been surprised if it hadn’t been for his drunken stupor clouding most of his thoughts. Without thinking he turned Tweek around into the door and ran his hands along his sides to find their respective places in the small of Tweek’s back and his blonde hair. Their tongues met in a wild frenzy of passion with tugs at one another’s clothes and hair. Splitting apart for air with a trail of saliva left between them, Craig could hear his name being moaned by the sun-kissed boy as he ripped away the buttons of Tweek’s green button up. 

Tweek practically screamed at the sensation of Craig’s hot tongue making contact with his pale neck. Neither of them were quite aware of the ramifications of this scenario in their current state, but they were too drunk and horny to care now. Teeth clacked together as Craig went in for another kiss while Tweek ground his hips into Craig’s needing more friction. Tweek’s eyes were wide with lust and fear at his most recent discovery from grinding against Craig. Craig was fucking huge. How he was going to fit inside Tweek was a mystery that Tweek decided not to think about too much longer. More clothes were stripped from one another and tossed in opposite directions of the house creating a trail as they made their way to Tweek’s bedroom. “Take the damn hat off,” Tweek growled with an assertion that Craig had never seen from him before. To be honest, the assertiveness alone made Craig’s dick twitch as he obeyed Tweek’s demands. 

Craig tossed the hat to the side and pushed Tweek down into the soft mattress as his fingers ran through Craig’s soft ebony locks. Tweek was not having this apparently because he quickly flipped Craig over onto his back and began to run his nails across the expanse of Craig’s muscular chest. Craig sighed in appreciation as Tweek took his time sucking, licking, and biting his way down to his boxer briefs. With a quick tug of the band, Tweek was in Craig’s most intimate space looking Craig in the eye as he wrapped his mouth around the tip of Craig’s cock. Craig gasped in pleasure as Tweek began to bob his mouth up and down using his hand to go the opposite direction of his mouth against the base. It was mildly sloppy from the alcoholic haze, but nevertheless was dizzying to Craig who now had his hands wrapped in the freckled boy’s hair. When Tweek finally came up for air, he flicked his tongue against Craig’s frenulum causing him to let out a deep moan. 

Breathing heavily, Tweek continued to pleasure Craig in other ways that didn’t involve him holding his breath like licking a long strip of saliva from the base of Craig’s member to the tip along the underside. This action alone was enough to make Craig see stars which only made it more disorienting when Tweek blew a stream of cool air against the head of his shaft. “Tweek-“ he whispered gently, throat hitching at the end when Tweek once again took Craig into his mouth continuing his previous ministrations sloppier than before with the addition of more saliva. Craig cried in surprise at the introduction of Tweek’s teeth grazing against him in ways he’d never known were possible. Craig amazingly was able to choke out in his drunken state “I wanna cum inside you.” Tweek looked him in the eye, releasing his member with a loud ‘pop’ and a devilish smile that Craig had never seen before. 

This sweet flaxen-haired boy was actually a complete spitfire when he was drunk, and it was driving Craig absolutely insane. Tweek not so gracefully wobbled when getting off Craig and tumbled off the bed causing Craig to yelp in shock. Recovering quickly, Tweek pulled himself up from the floor, a little pink in the cheeks from embarrassment and the amount of alcohol still in his system. He rummaged in the dresser on the other side of his room to pull out what he was looking for. Returning by Craig’s side and reassuring him that he was fine, Tweek slipped the bottle of lube into Craig’s hand. Craig had only done this a few times before, so he mostly based his actions off Tweek’s reactions to his touches. 

Slathering his fingers in the silicone-based lube, Craig gently touched a finger to the soft ring of muscle between Tweek’s plush ass cheeks, covering the outside in the gel like substance. Tweek let out a soft gasp upon the entrance of Craig’s finger which Craig took advantage of by locking his lips over Tweek’s. Their tongues danced as Craig set a slow pace with his index finger eventually introducing his middle finger to the tight region. Tweek sighed into Craig’s lips in satisfaction as he rolled his hips against Craig’s fingers. Seeing Tweek’s desire for more, Craig finally began to scissor Tweek adding a third finger to the mix and gauging Tweek’s reaction. “God Craig just get on with it already,” Tweek garbled out in frustration. Gathering more lube on his hand, Craig obeyed by covering every last inch of his shaft with the substance and lining himself up with Tweek’s entrance.

Craig constantly had to remind himself to go slower than he would with a girl. This was much tighter than anything he had experienced before, and Craig figured with how plastered they both were it was much harder to gauge pain. The progress was slow, but Craig luckily slid himself in just bottoming out at the base of his shaft. He allowed Tweek a few minutes to get used to his length knowing from previous experience with other sexual partners that it wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to adjust to. By the time Tweek finally allowed him to move, Craig was practically shaking with anticipation due to the tight feeling around his member. 

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he gently eased into a slow rhythm with the freckled man. Speaking of freckles, Craig was surprised (and amused) to find that Tweek had freckles on just about every part of his body. _Hmmm, I wonder. _Craig pulled out of Tweek causing the blonde to whine in frustration and pout, “Turn around and put your hands against the headboard.” Sure enough as Craig suspected, there were freckles on Tweek’s ass too and they were as adorable as one would expect. Craig slammed back into Tweek without warning causing Tweek to scream Craig’s name at the top of his lungs. With their new position, the antique bedframe began to rock and creak under the weight of Craig pounding into Tweek from behind. Tweek was only tightening more around Craig who discovered a particular spot that was driving Tweek mad with pleasure.__

____

____

Craig laid his hands onto Tweek’s plump cheeks for support as he rammed himself over the edge screaming Tweek’s name as he finished. It didn’t take much longer for Tweek to cum too from the remaining thrusts from Craig. Spent, the two collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, the smell of sex and alcohol emanating from both of them as they fell into a peaceful slumber unable to think of the possible consequences they would have to face tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor life choices! Hooray! Also side note, I wrote the smut in this without much detail to highlight how they couldn't focus on minor details due to their drunken haze. You guys will get a much more detailed and lovey smut chapter soon, I promise. Also quick plug, if ya'll wanna follow me on tumblr here ya go:  
> https://fysus17.tumblr.com/  
> I kinda just reblog funny South Park things I find and once in a blue moon I post things. I'll be posting some things for my next story ideas that I will be writing after this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ladies and gents, we are back with a double upload! I am so sorry for my incredibly erratic upload schedule! I have another six weeks in this semester before summer break starts! I am hoping to finish this story before then in order to start a new story I've had on my mind for a couple of months now, but we'll just have to see how this goes! Thank you all so much for your patience with me! Music ed has been really stressful and all of last week I was stuck in Florida with no internet connection, so that threw all of my plans for spring break off. I am hoping to get things on a more steady schedule, but I can't promise anything as I am busy with practicing solo repertoire for both trumpet and piano right now. Thank you once again with your great patience for me! I love you all and your encouraging words so much xoxo <3

Although the events of last night were still a little fuzzy, Craig Tucker could easily admit that the boy next to him gave him the best sex of his life. The straw-haired boy was still cuddled into Craig’s side, breathing a steady and gentle rhythm. Craig sighed in frustration not wanting to deal with the conversation that would happen after Tweek woke. Craig wanted to stay like this, smelling the scent of Tweek’s skin which Craig only tacked down this morning to be the scent of freshly baked bread and vanilla. He reveled in Tweek’s soft creamy white and speckled skin by running his fingers gently over the freckles on his shoulders. Remembering the questions he had related to Tweek’s freckles a week ago, Craig began to try tracing constellations with his right index finger on Tweek’s skin. 

Babbling between something about a new bread recipe and how cute some guy was, Tweek was easily the cutest sleep-talker Craig had ever seen. Craig wondered how often it was that Tweek got to sleep this comfortably. He had never mentioned it before, but Tweek had heavy dark bags under his eyes indicating many nights of little and lost sleep. The reality of the situation was finally beginning to set in for Craig, this was a mistake. Caught between wanting to stay in the arms of this beautiful boy and leave with the hope they could just forget about this and still salvage their friendship, Craig was more conflicted than he ever felt in his whole life. Even so, it just didn’t feel right to Craig to abandon Tweek with the knowledge that the night before they had both drunkenly pounded one another senseless. Tweek on the other hand was finally awaking from the first peaceful slumber he’s had in about six months. 

Tweek noticed the scent of thyme and spearmint, as well as the soft feeling of Craig’s dark chest hair against his cheek. Confused by the new sensation, Tweek made a tiny noise between confusion and grogginess. It happened faster than Craig could have ever imagined, no sooner than Tweek was making the noise was he also bolting upright in the bed, eyes wide and chest heavy with labored breaths. Craig didn’t know what he expected next, but his hangover addled brain was unpleasantly surprised when Tweek started screaming. Eventually realization swept over the freckled boy who finally came to a quiet halt and turned his body back toward Craig, “Oh, Craig, it’s just- geh- you! Thank god I thought I brought some other random stranger home.” 

Craig wasn’t too surprised by this last comment after what he experienced last night, but it did make him feel a little less special. No sooner than Tweek calmed down was he screaming again much to Craig’s chagrin. Tweek began to shake and cry as he babbled on about how “things weren’t supposed to happen this way.” Craig was unsure what to do in this situation, he could barely deal with girls crying, let alone one he just had a one-night stand with. His heart ached with sympathy for Tweek or was it maybe something more than sympathy? Craig wasn’t exactly sure at this point in time, but he knew that something made him wanted to hold the freckled boy. So he did, he pulled Tweek into a soft hug and laid a comforting hand in his hair. 

Tweek turned into Craig’s arms and held onto him tightly, not wanting Craig to leave like the others so often did. Finally regaining some strength to choke down his sobs and hold a calmer composure, Tweek cleared his throat and drew back from Craig’s embrace. “We need to talk,” was all Tweek was able to get out with the little strength he mustered. Biting his lip and more nervous than he’s ever been in his entire life, Craig merely nodded in response to Tweek’s statement. 

“The truth of the matter is,” Tweek bit his chapped lips over the freshly brewed cup of coffee in his hands, “I really like you Craig, and last night, well- um it’s not exactly how I wanted you to figure it out.” Craig blinked, unsure of how to respond. They were seated in Tweek’s breakfast nook, sharing a pot of coffee and discussing their current situation over the fresh eggs and bacon Tweek had fried. After the incident in the bedroom, Tweek had offered Craig a shower which he was unable to turn down considering how disgusting he felt after sweating last night and reeking of booze. Now here he was, looking into Tweek’s radiant sky-blue eyes and playing with his eggs in a way that would have made his mother have an aneurysm. He didn’t know how to respond.

He really liked Tweek too, but was he ready to admit those feelings to Tweek? He wasn’t exactly sure, but given the circumstances it was now or never. “Tweek,” the mention of his name causing him to look Craig in the eye, “I really didn’t mind last night.” A look of panic washed over Tweek until Craig began once more, “I didn’t mind because I really like you too. I wish things hadn’t happened the way they did, but I’m not going to regret what we did last night.” There was a bright flush in Tweek’s cheeks as he comprehended the words Craig just said to him. “I understand liking what we did last night, but like if you’re going to stay- ack! I would have expected you to at least take me out for dinner first.” Craig chuckled from Tweek’s comment which caused Tweek to smile brightly in appreciation.

“Well, I could still take you stargazing to make up for it,” offered Craig. Tweek’s eyes sparkled from the morning light filtering in through the bay window, or was it because of Craig’s comment? Craig wasn’t exactly sure, but the way Tweek was looking at him was enough confirmation. “It’s a date.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The way the starlight reflected on Stark’s Pond made it hard to tell where the stars ended and the earth began. Because of the gentle chill that has been blanketing South Park, Craig and Tweek decided to lean back in the chairs of Craig’s Tesla. The roof of the car was all glass which made this car the optimal one for year-round stargazing, or at least that’s how Craig justified his purchase. I mean yeah, the whole saving the earth thing was a plus from what Tweek had heard from Craig, but the primary focus of this car for Craig seemed to be the glass roof. Tweek had to admit that it was nice to be lying next to Craig in the warmth of the sleek car while also admiring the beauty of the night sky. It was almost romantic, in the weird kind of “Craig Tucker” brand of romantic. 

At the moment, Craig was outlining where the Andromeda galaxy was with his fingers. Tweek was merely relaxing and enjoying this feeling of being a bystander in Craig’s own world. This was his area of expertise and if one couldn’t read his enthusiasm they would probably be blind. As Tweek looked up in awe with newfound knowledge of their small role in the galaxy, Craig couldn’t help but wonder how insignificant this felt in comparison to the vastness of the expanse of stars around them. Except this wasn’t insignificant, he stole a glance at Tweek. He didn’t just have feelings for this mussy-haired boy. Craig loved him. He loved everything about him. The way he gently giggled at Craig’s terrible jokes that were the farthest thing from funny. The way his lips would pull at the corners into a bright smile and reveal the tiny gap between his front two teeth. The way his hair when left unpinned and untied would blow in the gentle breeze of autumn air. The way he stuck his tongue out slightly on the left side of his mouth and his eyebrows would scrunch up when he was deep in concentration. 

Tweek Tweak was absolutely stunning in Craig’s eyes. Craig often found himself comparing Tweek’s radiance to that of the sky during the day. The deep pools of blues that resided in his eyes were just as blue, if not bluer, than the sky. His straw-colored hair was as warm and soft as the early hours of daylight. Craig wanted everything to do with this boy beside him. He wanted to know every single detail there was to know. He wanted to know his hobbies, his aspirations, his lifelong dreams. However, Craig Tucker never was and probably never will be a man of many words. His glance did not go unnoticed by Tweek who made eye contact with him. The air was almost uncomfortably tense, or at least that’s how Craig perceived it. 

The best way for Craig to describe it would be sparks. He was so surprised that he wasn’t quite sure how to process everything. Tweek had leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Craig’s. Craig was not a wordsmith, but he certainly was not a stranger to communicating with his actions. Before Tweek could pull away, Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s smaller frame and warmly returned the locking of their lips. Compared to the feisty freckled-man he saw in the bedroom the previous night, this was a more slow and gentle side of Tweek. A gradual heat grew between the two as they began to entangle fingers in hair and clothing. Tongues began to dance in a game of tonsil hockey that felt oh-so-familiar but also so new and exciting. Tweek climbs over the console and onto Craig’s lap wedging the two awkwardly between the driver’s seat and the steering wheel.

In need of more friction, the two begin a slow grinding rhythm in their hips, panting between thrusts through their sloppy make out session. Craig’s bottom lip slips between Tweek’s teeth where he can feel the gap in Tweek’s teeth massaging and scraping against it. The dizzying feeling alone is enough to make Craig get a hard-on. Craig reaches his hands around to place them on the tops of Tweek’s hips and control their shared thrusts. One particular instance causes Tweek to slam back into the steering wheel causing the horn to honk louder than he was expecting. Tweek of course yelped and stumbled a little in his placement at the unexpected noise. 

In their moment of disconnect with their lips not in contact, Craig manages to lustfully get out the words, “Round Two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of just a segue chapter, but an important one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just all slow loving smut between these two.

Craig leans the driver side seat back as far as it can possibly go and pulls it back as far from the steering wheel as possible. Tweek is eagerly pawing at the dark blue flannel that Craig wore for their dinner date before their stargazing. Taking drunken Tweek’s advice from yesterday night, Craig had decided to go without his chullo and instead combed and washed his soft ebony locks. Craig was never without his chullo, even during church much to his mother’s dismay. This was an incredibly special occasion though and Craig was more conscious of his appearance than he had ever been. Craig pulled Tweek down into a deep kiss, gently massaging their tongues together as Tweek undid button after button. Craig was thoroughly enjoying himself, minus the fact that he was more cramped than he had ever been in his car.

Sure, it had been a small choice for a guy of his size from the very beginning, but he never expected to be having copious amounts of car sex. It was quickly becoming clear to Craig that the logistics of this scenario would never work out no matter how he played it in his head, unless if he wanted his legs and feet to be sore all of tomorrow. Finally deciding that the ache in his knees from their awkwardly bent position was too much to handle, Craig broke away from Tweek’s mouth. “It’s way too cramped in here,” Craig stated as he reached his left hand out to grab the handle of the driver’s side door. “Wait! Isn’t it- ngghh!- way too cold out there?” Tweek squawked upon the opening of the door, Craig already swinging his legs out and stretching them. Tweek who was still perched on top of Craig turned a furious red in his cheeks when Craig simply replied, “We’ll just have to keep each other warm then, won’t we?” Tweek swore that there was a hint of a smirk on Craig’s swollen pink lips from the intense make out session from earlier.

Reluctantly, Tweek crawled off Craig to step onto the rich soil next to the pond and waited for Craig to pull himself out of the leaned back seat. Closing the door behind him, Craig, half unbuttoned flannel and all, lead Tweek to the hood of the car. Pinning him between his strong arms, Craig latched his mouth onto Tweek’s once more as he gently lowered him to the cool metal. Tweek hummed in approval as Craig’s heavy hands began to explore every little detail of Tweek’s body. Craig traced over the smooth lines of Tweek’s shoulders and arms. He drank in the details of Tweek’s chest and the small amount of pudge on his stomach, gained from taking the antidepressants that regulated his anxiety, with his fingertips. Every gesture, observation, and movement from Craig was gentler than Tweek had ever seen from him. 

Craig took the time to look at each individual freckle on Tweek’s skin in the minimal light that was provided from the stars and moon above. The cast of the light reflecting on Tweek’s skin in a way that reminded Craig of the foam on top of the lattes often made by the freckled boy. Craig ran his hands over Tweek’s small hips and waist, noting the gentle curvature that they possessed. His left hand sank further to pull Tweek’s right leg up by the thigh into a bent position, giving way for more friction between their hips. Craig ground down against Tweek’s clothed desire as he once again leaned in for another hot and heavy kiss.

Tweek came as close back to reality as one could when they were surrounded by the stars and the reflection on the pond by placing his hands back to work on the buttons of Craig’s flannel. Finally finished with the last button, Tweek got Craig to remove the flannel from his torso revealing a tattoo of the Perseus constellation on his right breast that Tweek had not noticed the last time they did this. Splotches of reds, teals, and tiny hints of orange were spread beneath the connect-the-dots star picture that Tweek made a mental note to ask Craig about later. 

Tweek took the time to appreciate the hard lines of Craig’s chest from all the time he’s spent working out. Craig has always claimed that it was just a habit he got into in college because of his desire to join NASA, but Tweek thought a large part of it had to do with Craig wanting to look good. He certainly wasn’t a body builder, but he had nice sharp lines defining his abs and the muscles in his arms. Tweek wasn’t about to complain because being muscular looked good on Craig. This was especially apparent in the way his small toned waist showed off his Adonis belt, practically begging Tweek to move his gaze lower.

He had broad strong shoulders, wiry arms with gentle hands, and long fingers that explored every inch of Tweek’s body as if he were tickling the ivories of a piano. Tweek gasped from the chill of night air hitting his nipples as Craig ripped off Tweek’s checked-green button up. Craig took this opportunity to run his hands down the soft expanse of Tweek’s chest and play with the soft blonde hairs of his treasure trail. It was now Craig’s turn to notice the tiny treble clef and piano keyboard tattoo on the top of Tweek’s left bicep. The presence of the tattoo was mildly surprising to Craig who didn’t see Tweek as the type to have a tattoo, but he had figured out earlier this morning that Tweek played piano and was actually really good at it. The only reason why Craig figured it out was because shortly after their breakfast, Tweek went to go bang out his frustrations through a few songs on his upright piano that he kept in his living room. Craig had some questions of his own regarding body art but decided to push them aside to focus on the warm feeling pooling between his legs. 

Lips meeting once more in a fit of passion as they ground their hips into each other, Tweek moved his hands to undo the button and fly of Craig’s jeans that for once were without holes in them. Craig groaned in satisfaction at the feeling of his tight member popping out of his jeans from Tweek removing his pants and boxers in one smooth movement. The cool nighttime air began to penetrate Craig in places it had never penetrated before. This feeling was quickly replaced by Tweek moving his warm fingers to slide across Craig’s cock in a way that caused an electric shock to travel from the bottom of Craig’s spine to the nape of his neck. He shivered in satisfaction as he leaned his head down to take one of Tweek’s soft pink nipples into his mouth and administer a firm suck as his right hand explored Tweek’s lower regions. Tweek fumbled in his hand movements between them as he felt Craig place his hand sturdily on the clothed bulge between his legs. 

Detaching himself from Tweek’s now swollen and sensitive nipple, Craig finally gave Tweek the release he needed by removing his pants only to find that Tweek was going commando underneath. Craig cocked an ebony eyebrow at the twitchy blond in front of him who merely grinned sheepishly with the reply, “Sorry- ngh!- old habit!” Craig chose not to question it but chuckled silently in the way that makes one’s shoulders shake. Craig Tucker did not just want to be another simple one-night stand to Tweek Tweak. No, Craig had every intention of rocking Tweek’s world tonight. 

He pulled Tweek’s hips closer to his own to share their body heat in the nighttime chill of South Park in the fall. He moved to pull down his pants the rest of the way and retrieve the bottle of lube from his back pocket. Going through the same routine as the previous night, Craig took his time lubing Tweek to the point where he could comfortably make three fingers fit. “Ready?” Craig gently inquired to which he received a gentle nod from Tweek whose blue eyes were glazed over with lust and twinkling from the starlight above. Craig took his time lining himself up with Tweek’s entrance but stopped coming to the realization that something didn’t feel quite right. 

“Hey Tweek?”  
“Yeah Craig?’  
“I love you.”

With those words Craig slid himself in and captured Tweek’s lips in his moment of shock. With no hesitation Craig began a hard and fast rhythm that made Tweek scream in pleasure into Craig’s lips. Latching onto Craig’s shoulders and running his fingernails down Craig’s back in a way that left long marks, a warm heat built in Tweek’s chest and his cheeks. It made his chest tight and fuzzy in a way that was similar to how he felt after a long day surrounded by people, but it was distinct with the way his heart fluttered and made him feel dizzy with emotion. In a moment where their lips disconnected Tweek finally replied, “Fuck, I love you too.” This somehow made Craig’s pace even deeper than it had been before. Deciding this wasn’t good enough, Craig pulled out and gently grabbed Tweek’s hands to guide him onto his feet. Craig took time to admire Tweek’s fully naked body under the moonlight as he turned Tweek’s back to face his chest. 

Craig chose a spot on Tweek’s neck and latched on with his mouth giving a rough suck to mark his newfound lover. Continuing to mark Tweek’s neck in several spots, Craig’s hands explored every inch of Tweek’s creamy white naked skin. After deciding that Tweek’s whining indicated that he had been tortured enough, Craig finally bent him back over the hood of his Tesla, perky ass laid in front of Craig for the taking. Holding onto Tweek’s plush cheeks for support, Craig slid back into Tweek even deeper than in the other position they shared before. Tweek let out a low groan as Craig resumed their previous rhythm and laid a soft hand in Tweek’s curly-golden locks. Sweat dripped between their bodies and the slap of skin-against-skin sounded from Craig completely removing himself and reentering with every single thrust. Tweek screamed when Craig by a stroke of luck hit him directly in his prostate. “Right there!” he begged as Craig continued to mercilessly thrust into that same spot with a new vigor.

Shuddering in satisfaction, Tweek let out a low moan as Craig slammed him over the edge. Suddenly, Tweek saw more stars than he previously had been seeing as Craig came hard in tandem with him. Warmth pooled in Tweek’s ass and on the car hood underneath him. The space they shared became noticeably stickier as they both came down from their mental high. Slowly, Craig pulled out and noticed how the sweat on his skin was quickly becoming freezing from the nighttime chill. Gathering their clothes from the ground and after using his shirt to clean Tweek, he threw their heap of clothes into the driver’s seat. He adjusted the seat back into its normal upright position and turned the car back on. 

Too tired and wobbly to make the drive back around to the observatory’s garage, Craig decided instead to pick Tweek up bridal style and lay him across the second row of seats. Finding the blanket that he kept in the car for the rare occasion where he would sleep in the Tesla for conventions, he returned to the seats where Tweek was laid and twisted around with him until they found a comfortable position. Tweek laid on top of Craig with his head placed underneath Craig’s chin. Craig needed to lean his back against one side of the car and bend one of his legs as well as place the other on the ground next to the seat, but he was otherwise pretty comfortable with Tweek curled against his chest and laid across the seat. Placing a kiss on top of Tweek’s messy blonde hair, Craig whispered  
“Goodnight, hon.”  
“Goodnight, Craig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. Next chapter is a little bit of smut and a little bit of drama!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your awesome comments last chapter! I love talking to you guys about your thoughts on this story and I really love writing it. This chapter was a little sad for me towards the end as it dug up some old memories.

The next morning is a much more pleasant wake up than the previous morning. Tweek wakes up on Craig’s chest a little groggy and warm, but more comfortable than he’s been in a long time. This time, their naked bodies under the blanket is expected to Tweek and actually makes Tweek feel involuntarily sexy. He did this to Craig. He made this sexy mess of a man in front of him, as opposed to the normal clean-cut astronomer look Craig normally puts on for the town. Craig’s short black hair is a disheveled mess and he now has a light stubble that he acquired overnight. Tweek spots a small area on one of Craig’s shoulders where he can see the scratch marks from last night’s love-making session. Tweek had to admit, sex looks really good on Craig Tucker. The inside of the car, despite the running air conditioning, is completely fogged up and smells of sex. 

Tweek shifts to become more comfortable as Craig is still asleep underneath him. In this movement to a softer position next to the ebony-haired man, Tweek notices that Craig has been inflicted with a case of morning wood. A devilish idea pops up in Tweek’s head but is quickly pushed to the back of his mind in favor of thinking of something more mundane like the birds chirping outside of the Tesla. The mental image that he conjured before still has yet to disappear from his mind, despite his best attempts to push the thought away. Frustrated by his inability to quit thinking of the dirty thoughts he so often got, he decided to welcome them instead of continue to repress them. He laid next to Craig imagining all sorts of ways that he could help him with his early-morning dilemma. Feeling the blood rush between his legs like the night before, Tweek concluded that maybe it would be okay to enact these thoughts for once. Moving gently to assure that he doesn’t wake Craig, Tweek shifts onto his knees in the floor of the car and delicately moves the blanket from Craig’s upper body. He hungrily moves his eyes down the expanse of Craig’s well-toned chest and licks his lips when his gaze rests on his prize. 

The head of Craig’s long nine-inch cock rests in the navel of his stomach. Tweek observes that the normally loose foreskin from when he is flaccid is now completely retracted in its current erect state. The head is a deep pink color and looks smoother than the other parts of Craig’s shaft as it is often not exposed to the outside air in comparison. Not only is it long, it is also thick in all the right places from what Tweek has learned through the last couple of times he’s had sex with Craig. Another thing Tweek has come to find quite attractive is how low Craig’s balls hang. It isn’t very apparent in the moment as Craig is lying down, but when Craig stands up they can clearly be seen at their normal placement. As far as Craig’s grooming habits went, he was actually surprisingly well trimmed and groomed. 

Finally deciding that he’s done enough observation, Tweek took the head of Craig’s dick into his mouth as he did a couple nights ago. Shocked from the sudden sensation, Craig sleepily groaned as he cracked an eye open. Craig woke to the sight of the beautiful flaxen-haired man bobbing his head on his cock, going deeper down with each subsequent bob. Craig let out a satisfied moan as he gasped out, “Tweek- What the hell are you doing?” Tweek merely hummed around Craig’s cock in response which caused Craig’s breath to hitch in his throat. “Fu-ahhhh-ck,” Craig groaned as Tweek swirled his tongue around Craig’s overly-sensitive head. Pressure began to build in Craig’s abdomen as Tweek picked up the pace, adding his hand to the steady rhythm he set. Tangling his fingers in Tweek’s blonde-hair, Craig further showed Tweek how to do it to his exact liking. Craig’s panting only got heavier, and Tweek’s rhythm only became dizzyingly quicker to Craig. On Tweek’s final stroke up for air, he hit Craig’s frenulum with the tip of his tongue causing Craig to let out a scream from the sensation of the hot coil in his stomach loosening. Tweek helped Craig ride out his orgasm with a few strokes of his hand, allowing the thick ropes of cum from Craig to land on his face and across his chest. 

Shuddering in a deeper satisfaction than he had during his sleep last night, Craig could only muster the words “Holy fuck.” Exhausted from the intense amount of effort he put in and feeling the ache in his jaw, Tweek managed to collapse back onto Craig’s chest covering him in his own cum in the process. Breathless and exhausted, Craig pulled Tweek into a soft embrace and placed a light kiss into his hair that smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. “Good morning,” Tweek chuckled around his intense smile that Craig felt against his chest alongside his wild heartbeat.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally resorting their clothing and cleaning Tweek with Craig’s stash of baby wipes in the car, the two finally made their way back up to the observatory garage. The pathway up to it was well hidden from the rest of the hiking trails around the pond because of the ridiculous amount of fauna that covered the gate. When they arrived back to the observatory, it was Craig’s turn to fix breakfast while Tweek cleaned himself of the sex from the previous night. Craig was far from a talented cook and often times just made cereal for breakfast, but this morning he decided to try something a little different. Pulling out his old coffee pot from a shelf where it had long been neglected, Craig started his process of cleaning it and grinding the beans for the pot. Craig stopped drinking coffee at home after he decided it was too much work for him in the mornings and after he walked by the coffee shop in town one day to see through the window the very same blonde that was using his bathroom right now. 

His orders were often filled by Sarah when he decided to stumble out towards the coffee shop, but on the rare mornings when the frazzled blonde, hair clips, apron and all, would serve him Craig would choose to sit in and observe his behavior. His choice of hot cocoa was always prepared better by Tweek as well from the rich foam on top to the cute latte art he would pull off. It still amazed Craig that the typically jumpy man could hold his hands steady enough to create such intricate foam pieces. Craig was terrible at talking to people, so he merely repeated this process for a couple of weeks, completely unwilling to admit he had a crush on the flaxen-haired barista. Clyde was quick to tease him when he admitted at Skeeter’s one night that he may have a crush on the owner of the town’s coffee shop. Craig merely performed the same routine he always did in response to the cheeky brunette which involved hurling curses and flipping him the bird. 

Thinking back on the events of the past three weeks made him realize that perhaps he’s miscalculated the weight of this situation. He still had yet to tell his dad that not only had he discovered he’s gay, he also had a whatever it was between him and Tweek. He was unsure and afraid about how his dad would handle the news as he always seemed to be a bit more conservative than his mother. He’s for certain his mom would be supportive no matter what, but his dad always seemed to have a narrower world view when it came to the relationships his son chose to be in. Hell, he even had a problem with some of the girls he chose to date, so why would he be supportive of him dating a boy, especially after the way he talks about the lgbtq+ community around the dinner table.

He sighed in frustration as he cracked open eggs into the hot pan in front of him. Hearing the toaster go off to his side, he reached over to retrieve the slices and place them on a plate. As the eggs continued to fry, Craig grabbed an avocado from the fridge to slice. Craig was horrible at making the aesthetic looking slices that he so often saw on avocado toast on Instagram, so he always opted for more of a mashed paste as this was easier for him to achieve. After arranging the toast the way he wanted it, he took the two eggs he prepared and laid them on top. “Hey Craig,” Tweek began, having returned from his shower and causing Craig to jump a little before he turned to acknowledge Tweek, “I have something I need to tell you.” Craig’s heart raced a little before he coolly responded, “What’s that?” Tweek picked at his fingers a little before responding, “Do you remember how in our first conversation together we talked about giving up on dreams?” 

The thoughts stung a little to Craig who still was upset about losing his ultimate goal to his ridiculous stature, but Craig merely gave a noise of affirmation willing Tweek to continue. “Well, it turns out I’ve been hiding something from you. Ngh- You see there was a period of four years that I didn’t live in South Park.” This caused Craig to look up from his current doctoring of his coffee. He thought that Tweek didn’t go to college as he seemed quite content with his current job. “I went to the San Francisco Conservatory of Music after I graduated high school. It was just a dumb delusion of grandeur trying to go after huge roles playing piano in orchestras and musicals,” Tweek’s face fell a little after the last sentence. 

“I graduated with a degree in piano performance and got a little too confident. I should’ve listened to my mom and dad, I think- geh- I think they were only protecting me when they said it would be too hard to make it,” tears began to pool in his crystal blue eyes. “I went in for my first orchestra audition and played my heart out, but after I finished one of the panel members took me out into the hallway. He gave me a check for the audition fee I paid and told me to ‘never play piano ever again, you won’t make it.’” Tweek broke down into tears after his confession causing Craig to shift over next to him and pull him into a tight hug. “I crawled back to my parents dejected and lost. They didn’t tell me ‘I told you so,’ but they may as well have,” he hiccupped a little, “So here I’ve remained in South Park, preparing people’s coffee and making them sweets.” Craig pulled Tweek back a little to look him in the eye, “If it’s any consolation, I think you play beautifully.” Tweek smiled softly through his tears, “Thanks Craig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories like Tweek's are very common in the music world and I actually experienced something really similar when I was preparing to audition for colleges my senior year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter. I unfortunately have had a lot of work that doesn't show any signs of stopping in the next few weeks, so I don't know how frequent my upload schedule will be in those weeks. I said a while ago that I am hoping to finish this story before the summer to begin a new story idea, but I'm not quite sure if that's going to happen with the amount of work I'm being expected to complete for the rest of this month. But thanks to everyone for all the comments and kudos I've received so far! <3 I really love talking to you guys and hearing your thoughts on my stories.

A few months passed in the quiet mountain town and the dark oranges and browns of autumn were soon replaced with the crisp whites and greys of winter. Knowing South Park, this is how the weather would remain for the rest of the year until summer hit again. The past few months had been filled with dates between Tweek and Craig. Occasionally Craig would be asked to give a discussion panel on his research he published a short time ago, so Tweek would sometimes close the shop to travel with him. Most often times though, Tweek would stay home and pine for Craig until his arrival back at Tweek’s cottage. Tweek had convinced Craig that being crammed up in that lonely old observatory wasn’t good for his mental wellbeing to which Craig responded, “Where the hell am I supposed to go?” Tweek in a flustered heat of the moment said that Craig could move in with him, and Craig didn’t seem to mind the idea as he did just that. 

Their life together was domestic and comfortable with just a hint of passion every now and then. Some nights they would stay up too late talking to each other about nonsense, other nights Tweek would wake up in a state of panic and Craig would be there to comfort him. Somedays they would play with stripe on the wooden floors of the living room before Craig would head off to the observatory, other days Craig would just relax next to Tweek as he played gorgeous melodies on his upright piano. It wasn’t all great though. Sometimes they would fight about the little things. Craig snored too loud and Tweek worried too much. They’d fight it out, cry together, and then makeup every time without fail. They took awhile to get used to each other, but they were thankful for it as their bond only grew stronger. 

They were officially calling themselves boyfriends which had more than piqued the interest of the town’s members. Of course they’d gotten a few cheeky comments from people, the most common of which was “When’s the wedding?” Tweek would always get flustered at that one because to be honest, Craig and Tweek hadn’t even really talked about it yet. Craig was too busy between his job and conventions and Tweek had only gotten busier with baking pastries for the shop and cakes for various celebrations around town. There would also be the small side gig on piano for Tweek like playing for the elementary choir or teaching lessons for children kindergarten through 6th grade. Tweek didn’t really trust himself to do much more. 

Craig knew how much Tweek was capable of though and often pushed him to try out for local orchestra gigs or jazz piano gigs at local wine bars. Tweek would always refuse, but it did leave him thinking about it which was better than nothing in Craig’s mind. Today in particular was a down day for Tweek as it was a Saturday which meant he was going through his normal routine of early morning lessons. Tweek was incredibly good with kids despite his typically nervous mannerisms. Craig was always mesmerized by how he could get any hyperactive five-year-old that walked across their threshold to sit down on the piano bench ready to warm up in a minute flat. He was more patient than Craig could ever be with someone who made that many mistakes. Craig had to admit that the improperly played ‘C’ scale he was listening to right now was driving him more than a little nuts, but Tweek was patient with the tiny tot and led her through the steps of constructing it again for the third time today. 

When her time with Tweek was up, Tweek led her back to the foyer of the home that was converted into a sort of waiting room on days like these. There he talked to her mother about her practice schedule for the coming week and they discussed the time of her next lesson. Bidding them farewell and gently shutting the door behind them with a simple uttered “Happy Holidays!” Tweek turned back into the cottage and slumped against the foyer wall, exhausted from the already busy morning he had. 

Craig going through his normal routine for this exact scenario, took Tweek’s hands and led him onto the couch to wrap him in a warm blanket. Already expecting this to happen, Craig grabbed the warm mug of coffee that he poured for Tweek religiously every Saturday and rested it in the flaxen-haired man’s hands. Taking a seat beside Tweek on the couch and pulling him into a soft embrace, Craig then reached for the remote to put on one of their favorite Netflix shows. And they sat like that for a few hours until Tweek felt emotionally charged enough to talk again. Craig didn’t mind doing this for Tweek as it had just become routine to him and he simply enjoyed these moments where he could appreciate all the things he had to be thankful for. Finally, grumbling around his cup of coffee, Tweek spoke, “I’m going to lose my- geh!- marbles if she plays that scale wrong again the next time she’s here.” So Tweek was a little less patient on the inside than Craig had realized. 

Seeing this as permission to talk again, Craig decided to break open a subject he’s been keeping on the down low for quite some time. “So uh, mom’s expecting me to go home for the holidays,” Craig began, measuring Tweek’s reaction. “Well, I would’ve expected that they are your family after all,” Tweek replied a little questioningly, wondering what Craig was about to say. “Yeah, yeah I know it’s not really that,” Craig bit his lip before continuing, “I was just wondering if you wanna go with me. The thing is they don’t really know I’ve been with you for a few months now.” Tweek laughed a little, “I thought it was implied that I would be going with you.” Craig tensed a little, “The thing is… they don’t really know I’m gay.” The air was electric between them as Tweek looked over his shoulder at the boy currently cuddled into his back. 

“Well… would they be okay with you being gay if they found out?”

“I don’t really know.”

Tweek began to jitter a little in Craig’s tightly wound embrace, “Oh god, then I don’t really know if that’s a- gah!- good idea, Craig. That’s a lot of pressure. What if they kick me out? What if they kick us both out?! What if they hate me!? WHAT IF THEY NEVER WANNA SEE YO-“ “Honey! Calm down,” Craig cooed, massaging under Tweek’s hiked up shoulders and placing a gentle kiss in his fragrant blonde hair. “If they don’t accept us for who we are, then they aren’t worth my time,” Craig stated, “I love you more than anyone in this universe and there’s nothing that could keep me from you.” Tweek looked back at Craig again, surprised at the fact that Craig confessed his feelings aloud. 

Craig almost never spoke flowery language to Tweek. Well, in comparison to how he talked to the others in town it could perhaps be considered flowery language, but it was still the apathetic Craig Tucker that Tweek had grown to love. Tweek could already move through society comfortably and get most of whatever he wanted when he was living alone but being with Craig has made him feel unstoppable. He knew that with their combined strengths they would be able to tackle whatever obstacles came before them at Craig’s parent’s home. The steady hands on his shoulders and the soft green-eyed gaze were enough to reassure Tweek that everything would be okay. “Okay Craig,” Tweek curled into a tight cuddle with Craig, “I trust that we can take whatever they throw at us, but perhaps you should call one of your parents and let them know?”

Craig hadn’t thought of it that way before but come to think of it his mother would probably be pretty accepting of his sexuality no matter what. His mom had always been caring and soft on him, not that his dad wasn’t too, Craig was just more aware of his dad’s political stance on homosexuality. Taking a deep breath after realizing his lungs were tight, Craig finally replied, “Uh yeah, I’ll call my mom tonight. She hasn’t heard from me in a month actually.” They fell back into a silence as the Parks and Rec theme began to play over the television for probably the 20th time that day.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tweek laid a supportive hand on Craig’s shoulder as he looked down at the phone resting in his hands. Craig sighed and dialed his mother’s number, pressing the phone against his ear. A million thoughts were ringing through his head in conjunction with the ringing of the phone line. When the other line picked up, his mother’s sweet voice inquired, “Craigy? How have you been? How is your job going?” The conversation was pretty mundane and focused on things like his research and how things were going with Stripe. Hearing his mother’s voice alone was enough to calm him down for the impending conversation. His mom was currently rambling about Tricia being irresponsible in her final year of high school when Craig cut her off, “Hey, um, mom. I called you to talk about something actually.” 

He could instantly hear the concern dripping in his mom’s voice, “What is it, sweetie?” “Well, you see I’m living with my partner now,” Craig began and before he could continue his mother was already ecstatically asking things. “What’s her name? When do your father and I get to meet her?” Craig paused on the other line of the phone and for the first time in Tweek’s life he began to see Craig cry. 

“Hey mom? You love me no matter what right?” 

“Well, yes Craig, but I don’t see what this has to do with your girlfriend? Are you okay, dear?”

“Mom, my partner isn’t a girl.”

“Oh…”

“Mom. I’m gay,” He choked around his words a bit.

“Honey, I think I’ve known for awhile,” she replied after a long silence of processing the information, “you never really looked at the girls you brought home like how your father looked at me.” Craig began to sob on the other line of the phone from the cathartic relief he experienced. “Awww, sweetheart don’t cry. I love you no matter what, you can’t help who you like.” Tweek hugged him from behind as he responded, “Thanks for understanding mom. I love you.” With that, the two bid each other farewell and skirted around the topic of Craig’s dad. That was a matter for another day. Tonight was a victory for Craig, and he was fully prepared to celebrate it with Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm gonna give another quick plug to my tumblr:  
> https://fysus17.tumblr.com/  
> Please come follow and say hello! I love interacting with you guys. Like send me your headcanons and such. I mainly just reblog a lot of funny South Park posts I find and I'm also hoping to post my new story ideas when I have completed this one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the deal, I have been gone for a couple of months due to a number of things. Finals finished about a month ago, but then I got caught up in the process of hunting for a job for the summer and fell into a couple of writer's blocks related to this story. Plus I also fell into writing another story (a oneshot) so uh yeah expect that pretty soon too. I also have been wrapped into another AU that I have been planning for months and am so excited to write. So to make up for that all I'm just going to upload the three chapters that I have finished.

Laura Tucker had given Thomas a full heads up about Craig’s relationship and reminded him that if he loved his son, he would support Craig no matter what. Thomas begrudgingly accepted the idea of his son bringing home another boy despite his political views. In fact, the revelation that his own son was gay had him rethinking his views on everything. Thomas loved his son more than he would ever say aloud, and yeah maybe things were different in Thomas’ time but if that’s how his son felt, then that’s how he felt. Despite Laura’s reassurances that everything would be okay, Craig still was hesitant about bringing Tweek to his childhood home in Denver. After much soothing from Tweek and assertations that he would be fine, Craig finally caved, and they made the drive to Denver to celebrate the holidays with his family. Craig had made some drives with Tweek before to conventions, so they merely went through their normal routine of listening to their road trip playlist and playing car games like “I spy.” The drive had only lasted two hours though, so Craig didn’t get as much time to mull over the impending conversation with his dad as he would have liked.

Craig’s parents did not live directly in the city because of the high cost of living there, so they instead lived in a pretty large suburb about 15 minutes from the main city. Tweek hated the suburbs of cities because he claimed that all the variations of one house freaked him out. Why this was the case, Craig may never know but he had to agree with Tweek that all the tan colored homes of the same size and shape were a little unsettling. In fact, Craig is for certain he’d never be able to find his parents’ home in the mess of similar houses if he didn’t know the house number. Craig and Tweek were now waiting in the driveway of Craig’s childhood home. Tweek knew that Craig was stressed by the prospect of explaining his relationship to his dad, but they had already travelled all the way to Denver. 

There was no backing out now, so Tweek laid a reassuring hand on Craig’s shoulder as he turned off the car. “Everything’s going to be okay,” Tweek didn’t know if he believed himself, but he needed to be strong for both him and Craig today. Sighing aloud and moving to unbuckle his seat belt, Craig began the process of removing himself from the Tesla to walk up the stone path to the navy-blue door of his family’s home. Tweek was not too far behind him as he was ringing the doorbell which was answered by a ginger-haired girl who was at least a foot and a half shorter than Craig. She narrowed her light brown eyes at him and spat the word, “Craigory.” Tweek was wrong, everything is not going to be okay. This situation was terrifying and this girl, whoever she was, clearly hated Craig. Tweek’s shoulders bunched up to his ears after hearing the icy tone she used with Craig. “Oh fuck off, Tricia!” Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek, “Tweek, don’t worry about her. This is my asshole sister who likes to make everyone uncomfortable.” 

Tricia responded by sticking her tongue out and flipping him off which somehow looked brilliant on her impish features. With a vulgar hand gesture of his own, Craig replied, “Tell mom and dad we’re here, and quit blocking the door asshole.” _Jesus Christ is this how they talk to each other all the time?!_ Tweek supposed he was about to find out, whether he liked it or not. Upon entering the home, Craig was wrapped into a hug by a tall heavyset man with the same color hair as Tricia. Tweek could only assume that this was Craig’s dad which was only further confirmed when the man shook Tweek’s hand in a grip that practically stated ‘I could break your hand if I wanted to.’ “Thomas,” the man said, “you must be Tweek.” Tweek practically slumped in relief when his hand was released, “ngh- yes, sir.” 

Before their conversation could continue, another woman with corn-husk blonde hair entered the room and practically tackled Craig in a warm hug. “Craigy! Oh how was the trip? Did everything go okay? Is that a new freckle on your nose? How is it down in South Park?” the woman fussed over Craig, brushing her fingers through the ends of dark hair sticking out from under his chullo. “Mom, I’m fine Jesus! Everything was fine!” Craig shouted in reply, pulling his dark blue hat down by the strings to hide the loose hairs, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Tweek made a mental note to fluster Craig more often because his reaction to being embarrassed was adorable. Before Tweek could process what was happening, the woman pulled Tweek into a firm embrace. 

She smelled strongly of cinnamon and ginger, most likely scents from holiday cooking. “You must be Craig’s partner, Tweek! We’re so happy to have you here!” She smiled wide upon her release from the hug, “my name is Laura.” Her eyes that were framed by numerous smile lines were a soft green that had become all too familiar to Tweek within the past few months. Tweek felt warm inside from all the soft greetings. Sure, things seemed a bit abrasive between Craig and his sister and maybe things were abrasive between Craig and his parents too, but it really seemed that they were the ideal American family. They all seemed genuinely happy to be together once more, and that’s something that Tweek had never found himself experiencing. He didn’t really get along well with his dad, and sure he loved his mother, but they were never that close. 

Tweek was surprised to learn that they all helped each other in the kitchen as well, grabbing ingredients for Laura and working on their own individual tasks. Craig and Tweek had been assigned to bake the bread because Craig bragged a little bit on Tweek’s homemade bread rolls. The holiday dinner was complete way earlier than a holiday dinner in the Tweak household would have been and they were all seated and eating by the time the clock struck 6:00. Halfway through the dinner, Laura had to excuse herself to accept an urgent phone call. Conversation remained light with the absence of Laura who had been asking Tweek to tell his whole life story. He had to admit that the small break was a welcome relief, but now things were even more awkward being with just Tricia and Thomas. 

Craig had told Tweek a few horror stories on the way up to Denver about his family getting into vehement dinner table arguments that often ended with them all flipping each other off. Tweek had yet to see something like that, but he figured that it was because of the long amount of time they had gone without seeing Craig coupled with it being the holidays. Tweek nearly sighed aloud when Laura returned to the dining room. “Sorry gang, but Grandpa is feeling ill and Gran is staying up there with him, so we’re out a piano player for Christmas songs tonight,” Laura spoke with a tinge of disappointment in her voice. “Wait mom! Tweek can play piano,” Craig laid an encouraging hand on his thigh under the dinner table. “Gah!- oh I couldn’t it’s been so long since I’ve accompanied anything!”  
“But, honey!” Craig pouted, giving Tweek a look that he had mastered for when he wanted Tweek to do something, “Come on Tweety bird, it’s just a few Christmas carols.” Tricia sniggered on the other side of the table from the dumb nickname Craig had given Tweek after their third date. This earned her an icy gaze from across the table that practically dared her to laugh again. “No, Craig it’s fine. Tweek doesn’t have to play if he doesn’t want to,” Laura reassured with her gentle tone. “I’ll do it,” Tweek began raising from his chair in the dining room, “do you have sheet music?” After rearranging themselves to be seated in the living room and finding Tweek a book of sheet music for Christmas carols, they all began their annual tradition of joining hands and singing as a family with Tweek included. 

Something about this whole scenario just seemed right to Tweek. He was comfortable and surrounded by a group of people who all loved one another, and they seemed to love him too. For once, Tweek felt like he belonged to something greater than he understood. Because of this he played piano more comfortably than he had in years and actually found himself enjoying the festive air around him. Once the carols had calmed, he was suddenly being interrogated by Tricia on how to play the piano which he didn’t really mind, he just wasn’t expecting it. “Craig can you come with me to help put away the leftovers?” Laura inquired, to which Craig responded with a nod of affirmation. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Craig noticed that there were no leftovers to be found, “Mom where are they?” “Oh don’t worry about it, your father got them earlier,” She smiled pulling a bottle of red wine from the fridge, “come on have a drink with your mom.” Craig wasn’t about to refuse as that sounded wonderful, so he graciously accepted the wine glass she was holding out to him. “Craig, I really think you’ve done it with this one,” She smiled as she poured Craig a decent amount of the dark maroon liquid. He swirled it in the glass and took a long time examining the fruit scent of the wine before responding, “What you mean Tweek?” Mrs. Tucker looked into the living room from the kitchen’s entryway where she observed Tweek instructing Tricia on how to play jingle bells, “Yeah, he’s really your type.” 

“My type?” Craig snorted around the crystal glass. “Oh Craigy, come now. Don’t think I didn’t notice the crush you had on that Tommy boy in 4th grade.” Craig turned a bright red at the memory of the tiny, dirty-blonde haired boy with Tourette’s syndrome. Regaining his composure, he merely replied, “What do you mean?” Laura laughed a little into a sigh, “You know blonde, quirky, a little different, but in the good way. Don’t you remember offering to do Thomas’ laundry once? You two were too cute for words…” The conversation drifted into the back of his mind as he also moved his gaze to Tweek and Tricia. His mom had nailed him down before he even nailed himself down, maybe Craig did have a type. One particular question from his mom drew him back out of his thoughts.

“When are you going to ask him to marry you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry Craig and Tricia being the type of siblings who fight and are in each other's business constantly from my cold dead hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 2 of the triple upload. The conversation we've all been waiting for.

Craig shared another couple glasses of wine with his mom before deciding that he and Tweek probably needed to get to bed. Feeling a little warmer than usual in his blue sweatshirt, Craig made his way next to Tweek on the piano bench. Resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder as he continued to play a pretty low-grade arrangement of White Christmas, Craig whispered into his ear about how tired he was. Softly playing the last chord, Tweek removed his hands from the white keys and allowed his right foot to remain on the pedal to prolong the final sound of the song. Tweek laid a hand on Craig’s thigh to indicate that he was ready to go upstairs to the guest room. Removing themselves from the bench and wrapping an arm around one another’s waists, they ascended the stairs towards what was formerly Craig’s childhood room. When they reached the landing at the top of the stairs, Craig directed Tweek in the right direction telling him to go on without him as he needed to go to the bathroom. After relieving the alcohol from his system, Craig left the bathroom only to find his dad waiting across the hallway for him.

“Craig,” Thomas acknowledged, albeit a little awkwardly, “can we uh, talk for a second?” Craig swallowed down the lump of anxiety in his throat and raised his hand to his lips as he gently cleared his throat, “Um yeah. Sure dad.” They carefully descended the stairs in silence until they reached the living room where they seated themselves on opposite sides of the hearth that was the centerpiece of the room. The fire crackled gently and comforted Craig with distant memories of previous winters spent in the same exact chair he was seated in now. He watched the ripples of the orange glow illuminate the features of his dad’s face, showing more than a few new wrinkles and gray hairs which were no doubt from the ruckus Tricia had been causing in her high school years.

“Craig, why didn’t you ever tell me?” The question was simple, but still made Craig’s heart pang with guilt and fear. He was suddenly reminded of his old ways of justifying to himself that he wasn’t gay and couldn’t possibly be having feelings for boys. How he would turn to “manly” activities like fixing his bike and roughhousing to hide the feelings he was having from his father. He was reminded of all the times he brought home a girl because that was the right thing to do because he _should_ like girls. Even now, he had trouble stringing together the right words that would get the message across to his father that this was how he always felt. “Dad I-“ Craig bit his lip and looked down at his feet like a teenage boy who had just been found after wrecking his dad’s car. 

“Son, I’m not mad at you,” Thomas leaned over and put a weighty hand on his son’s shoulder, “I’m just upset that you didn’t tell me. Or, well, I guess I’m upset with myself for not being open enough for you to come talk to me.” Craig looked up into the tired eyes of his father, feeling heavy hearted when he opened his mouth to speak, “Wait. What about all the times you talked about homosexuality being wrong?” Mr. Tucker let out a heavy sigh before continuing the conversation, “I’ve been doing a lot of reading lately, Craig. I need to say it to you because I realized it recently.”

“I was wrong.”

Craig suddenly felt his heart pounding in his ears from the realization that this was happening. His father was saying in his own way that he was okay with this all. Not only was he acknowledging that Craig was gay, he was also conveying that it was okay that he was. Mr. Tucker was typically an arrogant man and almost never admitted to being wrong, so Craig smiled a little knowing the significance of this confession. Without even thinking, Craig removed himself from the chair opposite of his father to embrace him. Craig didn’t need his dad to say anything else because he knew that Thomas Tucker had already admitted to more than he was used to admitting to. “Thanks dad.” 

They remained like that for only a minute longer before Craig removed himself from the hug and Thomas rose from his seated position. Clearing his throat and patting Craig’s back Thomas managed to get out, “Well uh, good talk.” Emotional endeavors were never really his dad’s thing, so Craig half-expected a response like that. Yawning and stretching his arms above his head Craig replied, “Tweek’s been waiting for me, so I’m going to head up to my room.” For the final time that night, Craig turned toward the stairs and began his ascent. “Craig, one more thing,” the low grumble of his father’s voice just reached his ears. Craig turned his head over his shoulder in acknowledgement, “Yeah dad?” “I think he’s a really good choice for you,” his voice was firm, but laced with a small amount of support that had often been reserved for Craig’s boy scout projects in elementary school. 

“G’night dad.”   
“Night Craig.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You were gone for a while. Are you feeling alright?” Tweek spoke from his place unpacking their night clothes on the bed. “Yeah, I just had a talk with dad is all,” Craig replied, coming up behind Tweek to lace his arms around his waist. “Psh please, are you sure you weren’t vomiting your guts out from that sickeningly sweet wine you drank?” Tweek teased as Craig left a gentle peck against his temple. “Hey, I didn’t tell you about that,” Craig grumbled. “Well, you and your mom are very loud gossips and you smell like the cheap red wine they serve at sorority parties,” Tweek giggled, turning around in the embrace to place a soft kiss on Craig’s lips. Craig blushed at the mention of he and his mother’s gossiping and began to wonder how much of the conversation Tweek had heard, “Well, even though I did drink with mom, I was being serious about the talking with dad thing.”

Tweek’s face fell a little, “Oh no. Did it- geh!- go bad?” Craig placed both of his hands on Tweek’s soft cheeks and laid a kiss on his forehead, “No, it actually went well which is confusing me, but I’m deciding not to question it for now.” Wine was a powerful aphrodisiac for Craig, and the already delectable qualities of Tweek were only amplified by the powerful sway of the alcoholic grape juice. Laying his hands on Tweek’s love handles, Craig planted a slightly messier kiss on Tweek’s lips. When they parted, Tweek swatted at his hands with a somewhat put-on scowl, “Oh stop that you. We are not having sex in your childhood room while your parents and sister are in the house.” “But honeyyy,” Craig moaned in annoyance as he laid his head on Tweek’s shoulder. “You can -ack!- stand to keep it in your pants for one night,” Tweek replied, telling himself that this was because he’d be ashamed of having sex in such close proximity to Craig’s family members. The reality of the situation was that playing hard to get was making Tweek undeniably hard, as Craig no doubt was too. 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything about my dick being out,” Craig huffed into Tweek’s ear licking around the shell of it. Tweek blushed at the insinuation, having a very good idea of what Craig was getting at. “Craig we’ve never even tried anything like that with you. Why now?” Tweek spoke in a hushed tone fearing Thomas and Laura overhearing their conversation in the room over. “Cause maybe I’m tired of doing it with my own fingers when I travel to conventions,” Craig smirked into the skin of Tweek’s neck as he nipped and bit his way down Tweek’s chest. Tweek shuddered at the thought as he had never tried to top someone before. “Well, we didn’t bring lube, so we can’t do that anyway,” Tweek replied, regaining his composure after the wave of arousal hit him from the image Craig put in his head.   
Craig let out one of his dorky giggles that Tweek so often only heard when he was tipsy. The kind where he snorts before hunching over into a nasally tangent. “Trust me,” Craig began after his giggles calmed a little, “there are more than enough secret stashes in this room that mom and dad probably didn’t find.” Craig reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a leather-bound copy of the bible. “Ha ha very funny, Craig,” Tweek began, “but I don’t think faith in Jesus Christ- geh!- is gonna lube your asshole.” Craig’s raucous laughter in response only made Tweek question more if Craig was sober enough to even consent to this. Then Craig flipped open the holy text about an eighth of the way through to reveal a hidden compartment that he had cut into the pages. Nestled in among the passages was a bottle of KY lube that Craig probably hadn’t touched since high school. Tweek began to question if there were cum stains on that book or not and decided not to dwell any further on Craig’s high school masturbating habits. 

“Christ, I knew you grew up a little sheltered in a Christian home, but I didn’t know you were the kind of sheltered that hid lube in a Bible,” Tweek laughed at the thought of Craig “studiously” reading through his bible before Sunday school. “Hey, this idea was my saving grace at church camp. No one will ever question you keeping a bible by your bed,” Craig said matter-of-factly as he began to strip down to his boxers. Tweek let out an exasperated breath as he too began to remove his clothes, “You’re impossible, you know?” Craig chuckled and moved to wrap his arms around Tweek and place a sloppy kiss on his cheek, “But you love me.” Tweek turned Craig’s back to the bed and pushed him down into the creaky old mattress, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.  
Tweek thrusted his hips down harshly into Craig’s already hard cock, secretly taking pleasure in the fact that he was the one in control this time. Pulling down Craig’s boxers, Tweek spoke in between kisses, “Spread em’.” Craig obeyed Tweek’s demands and spread his legs to give Tweek access to his taint. Tweek nipped at Craig’s neck and practically purred, “good boy.” Craig began to question his decision, especially upon remembering the time he went through Tweek’s search history and found all the freaky porn he was into. Before he could think any further, Tweek shoved a lubed finger up between Craig’s cheeks dulling all his previous worries as a soft groan escaped his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated for the longest time about how to have the conversation between Craig and his dad go down, but I think I found something that I ended up enjoying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed smut after a long wait. This is part 3 of a triple upload, so I recommend you skip back to chapter 10 so it flows smoothly.

“Shhh, quiet down,” Tweek scolded, “we don’t wanna wake your parents because you can’t keep your mouth shut.” Craig bit down on his lower lip as Tweek tauntingly swirled his finger inside Craig’s cushy rump. Tweek continued to stretch Craig with another finger as he captured Craig’s left nipple in his mouth. Craig arched into the soft feeling of Tweek’s lips around his taut nipple as he panted out, “Tweek, can you hurry it up?” Tweek removed himself from Craig’s chest with a look of annoyance, “You’re getting tied up for that. I’ll take as long as I please.” With a few quick movements Tweek rummaged through their clothing pile to return with his soft winter scarf. Turning Craig to the headboard of the old bed, Tweek tied Craig’s hands to one of the bedposts with the wool fabric and urged Craig to bear his weight in a kneeling position.

Craig shuddered from the exposed position and felt his dick twitch from the feeling of Tweek’s hot breath on his shoulder and the feeling of his roaming hands. “Mmm you have such a pretty ass,” Tweek purred as he squeezed Craig’s plush cheeks in his hands. Craig let a gentle groan escape his lips which soon turned into a yelp from the sharp smack of Tweek’s heavy hand against his right ass cheek. Tweek tutted with annoyance, “Craig, you have to keep quiet if I’m to keep going.” Craig gasped for air as his thighs quaked from the feeling of his knees wanting to give out from how turned on he was. With a click from his tongue, Tweek was crawling off the bed as he huffed, “Well, if you aren’t going to answer me, I’m just going to leave you there for a little bit.”

Craig looked on pleadingly over his left shoulder as Tweek teasingly redressed himself and left the room with a flouncy sway of his hips. Craig didn’t like where this was going because he was almost for certain that Tweek was on his way to find something else to torture him with. Craig’s need between his legs was becoming painfully hard from the soft brush of the wool fabric around his wrists to the ache he felt in his knees and ankles from his exposed position. He realized that the door to his room was unlocked as well, leaving the opportunity for anyone to burst in at any time. The thought while kind of scary, was also incredibly arousing to Craig who still couldn’t get his mind off the feeling of Tweek’s fingers in his asshole. He wondered what Tweek could be doing while he was away, was he grabbing something from the car? Perhaps he was talking to Tricia about something he saw in the newspaper yesterday? Whatever it may be, it was definitely something that didn’t involve Craig which was making him more anxious by the minute. 

His legs ached from the current position as did his cock from the lack of attention. The sensation of languid sweat drops rolling down his spine made him shiver in his wool bindings. Each tick of the clock on the wall behind him was another torturous reminder of his current predicament. He made a mental note to get his payback the next time that he’s in charge. Several minutes had passed when Craig heard the turning of the door knob and the subsequent closing of the door. He heard something clinking behind him as Tweek approached the nightstand to the left of Craig. An innocent glass of water with a generous helping of ice cubes was placed on the nightstand beside Craig. He shuddered at the sound of Tweek unbuckling the belt around his waist and the sound of fabric against skin as he removed his clothes once more. 

The bed dipped beside Craig as Tweek crawled onto the mattress and leaned over Craig’s left shoulder. “Are you going to be good for me now?” Tweek breathed, the soft feeling of leather running over Craig’s ass. That little shit. He heard the sharp crack of the belt before he felt the painful sensation of the smack against his ass, but he bit down on his lip to hold in the yelp of pain. “Answer me, Craig,” Tweek impatiently said. Panting to hold back the cry of pain, Craig responded, “Ungh- uh yes.” “That’s wasn’t very enthusiastic,” another sharp smack of the belt hit Craig’s ass, leaving angry red marks across his cheeks. At this point Craig was for certain that he had bit through the skin on his bottom lip before he gave a stronger, “Yes!” Tweek hummed in satisfaction, “I brought you something.” Craig watched as Tweek reached past him to plunge his hand into the cup of ice water on the nightstand. Plucking out the largest ice cube of the bunch, Tweek moved his hand to swirl the ice cube across Craig’s spine. Everything on Craig’s skin was on fire with the exception of the placement of the ice cube. 

He felt a sudden rush of arousal as Tweek reached the ice cube around to play with Craig’s nipples. Craig gasped at the increased sensitivity and electric feeling travelling across his body. Tweek’s lips stretched into a smirk across Craig’s ear as Craig noticed Tweek pulling his less preoccupied hand out of the ice water. He hadn’t even noticed that Tweek had left it in there, nor did he notice how long it had been there either. Craig didn’t have much time to think as the hand, still cold from the ice water, wrapped around his dick creating the most exhilarating sensation. He felt shockwaves inch across his body from the overstimulation of Tweek melting an ice cube across the various parts of his chest as he slowly worked his cold hand into a rhythm over Craig’s cock.

The sensations were so contradictory to Craig and made him wonder how he could be experiencing the heat of arousal at the same time the chilling ice cube travelled across his collarbone. “God this is better than any fantasy I could I ever come up with,” Tweek purred as Craig practically turned to putty in his hands. Craig squirmed as Tweek tightened his grip on his dick, stroking just a little bit faster than earlier as his hand warmed up from contact with the overwhelming heat between Craig’s legs. Tweek nipped at Craig’s neck as he finally released Craig’s member to grab for the lube on the nightstand once more. Craig practically sighed in relief when Tweek’s lubed fingers returned to his asshole to stretch him once more. “You like that don’t you, handsome?” Tweek’s voice took on a seductive tone that Craig had never heard before. Quivering from the tight grip he had around Tweek’s fingers, Craig silently nodded as he attempted to keep his mouth shut. 

“I think you’ve learned your lesson, you naughty boy,” Tweek smacked his free hand onto one of Craig’s ass cheeks as he removed his fingers. Craig shivered in anticipation as he heard the lube uncapped once more. He then felt the weight and warmth of Tweek’s dick pressed against his rim, “Are you going to keep your mouth shut?” Craig nodded almost immediately, unable to put up with the torture any longer as he felt the sensation of his rim catching the head of Tweek’s cock. With Craig’s affirmation, Tweek thrust himself forward all the way causing Craig’s throat to hitch from the sudden change. Tweek at the very least was merciful enough to wait for Craig to adjust to the brand-new feeling, but it was clear how impatient he was. Craig eventually rolled his hips to indicate that he was ready for Tweek to move. With a shaky sigh, Tweek sprung into action slowly removing his prick to only reenter the warmth of Craig’s asshole shortly after.

The first few thrusts were teasingly slow and introduced Craig to an incredibly new feeling. This was a fuller feeling than his fingers could ever give him, and he still had yet to decide whether or not he enjoyed it. Tweek slowed his pace even further to whisper in Craig’s ear, “You’re overthinking it, just relax.” There it was, the gentle and reassuring Tweek that he was used to. With those words spoken, Tweek reached his hands to undo the wool scarf knotted around Craig’s wrists and removed himself to lie Craig on his back in a more comfortable position. Once Craig was situated, Tweek thrust himself back into Craig with a new vigor that required Craig to wrap his arms around Tweek for support. Craig’s back arched as Tweek reached further than he had in the other position. The slap of skin on skin was intoxicating to Craig who had finally gotten into the rhythm of things and was enjoying the waves of pleasure racking his body. 

Tweek continued this pattern until he reached a part of Craig that had often only been explored by Craig himself. Craig’s breath hitched, and his panting became more frequent as Tweek consistently hit the bundle of nerves that Craig so often only touched when he was ready to orgasm. Precum dribbled from the head of Craig’s unattended cock as Tweek continued to rail his ass into the bed. Squirming from the overstimulation of his prostate, Craig pulled Tweek down into a sloppy kiss to slow his pace. Their teeth clacked together as Tweek lovingly explored every part of Craig’s mouth with his soft tongue. The experience was too much for Craig and was making him dizzy with the tension that was building from Tweek’s hips rolling into his. They matched every thrust as Tweek reached between the two of them to give Craig’s dick some much needed attention. 

Tweek formed a contrary rhythm in his hand job with the rhythm of his hips which was enough to slam Craig over the edge. Craig felt his dick spasm as hot spurts of cum spattered on he and Tweek’s abdomens and he heard himself groan in satisfaction. Craig saw stars as he finished. No literally, he saw the tack-on plastic glow in the dark stars of his childhood bedroom ceiling and the starry quality of Tweek’s gaze in the low light as he felt his whole body go numb. Tweek’s breaths increased to a heavy pant as he spilled into Craig’s taint and his whole body collapsed on top of Craig’s. The smell of sex, sweat, and semen all mingled as the two men’s breaths began to line up into a calmer rhythm. “Ugh, I’m really sticky, but I don’t wanna move,” Tweek pouted. “I’m afraid we have to. The last thing I want is my mom finding out about my sex life because of cum stains in my childhood bedspread,” Craig groaned.

Craig stretched his arm to reach for the box of tissues on the nightstand and began the process of cleaning semen off his abdomen, Tweek soon following suit. Once they were both satisfied with their clean up, they discarded the tissues and crawled under the covers to fall into a deep slumber. Craig curled himself around Tweek, laying a soft kiss in his hair, “Goodnight Tweek.” 

“Night Craig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Craig discovered he's a switch. It's 3 am and I need to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
